


Prince of Blood

by Susimau



Series: Overshadow [5]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Anal Sex, Blood Play, Blood and Gore, Captain!Hongjoong, Character Death, Cook!Yunho, Dark Ateez, Demons, First Mate!Mingi, Heavy Angst, Multi, Navigator!Yeosang, One deathly couple!Woosan, Quartermaster!Seonghwa, Selfcest, Shipwright!Jongho, Smut, Swordfighting, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 38,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susimau/pseuds/Susimau
Summary: Captain Hongjoong's crew has arrived at its final destination. The mysterious world behind the mirror. The time has come for them to finally break the sinister curse of the witch for all eternity.- Go read Prince of Ink first to unlock this -
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Overshadow [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617121
Comments: 231
Kudos: 185





	1. Entering the Mirror

"So, this be it, 'uh?"

With slow steps that had his heels clicking on the boards of the _Precious_ , Hongjoong walked back and forth in front of the mirror. His shattered reflection followed him over the little shards of glass still in the frame, showing off the dark demon that called itself his double.

Or rather, him. It was him.

Seonghwa was watching the man quietly, not commenting on anything. He was ready to go and packed with his sword, his whip, and a pistol that hung heavily from his belt. The long brown coat he wore over it mostly covered the multitude of weapons, but they clanked together at every step of his long, leather-clad legs anyway. 

"Ready whenever ye be, Captain." San's voice was low and serious, reminding them all of the gravity of this journey.

The silence in the room was deafening. Everybody was breathing flatly with fear and worry, and their nervousness made the air pregnant with tension. It was as if a dark shadow was looming over them, watching, waiting to swallow them up.

Hongjoong turned to Yongguk, the noise of his heels stopping abruptly. 

The warlock was looking at their group from lidded eyes, dark curls falling into his forehead. He seemed transparent and as if Seonghwa could see right through his flesh and bones to the table behind him. The pirate settled his hand on his own hip, where the satchel with ingredients rested. Flour, bones, shells and ink. They were all dry ingredients for now, but soon, they would form a mighty potion when they found the blood of that one person in the Abyssus. Whoever that was.

"Be it time to go yet?"

Yongguk nodded slowly while his fingers were drawing some ancient runes onto the table idly. His sharp nails left an unpleasant scratching noise on the wood. 

The ship swayed gently on the water.

"Aye, you should leave. The night will soon fall in that world. By then, you should seek shelter."

With cold determination burning in his dark eyes like the fires in the deepest pits of hell, Hongjoong turned to the crew. They all straightened, ready to receive their orders. Hongjoong stared at Seonghwa for a long time.

"Say yer last prayers, then. I don't think that world will 'ave any regard fer them." His tongue curled around the words darkly.

The sole lamp above their heads swayed back and forth with the waves, making the shadows the light cast on their faces from above wander. Hongjoong looked like a dark angel, or maybe an actual demon in the faint shine.

Wooyung was the first who stepped up to the mirror. His umbra watched him sinisterly as he neared and soon rose a hand towards the flat surface.

"Good luck. May Davy Jones have mercy on your lost souls."

The next time Seonghwa turned to check on their large empty table, Yongguk had disappeared. He left only the reminder of a sweet smell, probably incense.

Seonghwa focused back on Wooyoung. The man's cheeks looked hollow, and his eyes seemed sunken into his skull, but he reached out with alert eyes. 

Just when he was about to touch the surface of the mirror, the picture changed. Instead of his umbra pointing his finger at him, he suddenly flipped his hand, offering it. 

Wooyoung hesitated, his finger still outstretched. He tried to make eye contact, but his reflection stared back at him just as confused. 

With a heavy swallow that made his adam's apple bob, Wooyoung took the last step. Just when his hand normally would have been supposed to touch a cold and hard surface, it smoothly slipped into his umbra's hand. It broke the flat of the mirror without issues and reached out towards the man in black that gently pulled him closer.

Together they watched how Wooyoung fearlessly stepped into the mirror completely. He instinctually ducked under one of the broken shards, but all of them reflected the same image.

As Seonghwa was watching the spectacle, he noticed one smaller shard missing in one darkened corner of the mirror. He assumed that Yongguk had taken it to keep an eye on them, and maybe even help if it was needed.

A shiver travelled down Seonghwa's spine and made goosebumps erupt on his skin when Wooyoung stepped in completely, his left foot disappearing too. He was gone immediately, and the surface of the mirror showed only the wall behind them again.

Seonghwa tried to breathe, ignoring the twist in his stomach at the unnatural sight. 

They would be fine. Wooyoung was over there and waiting for them.

San stepped in next. He neared the mirror fearlessly and soon; he also entered it by holding his umbra's gloved hand. He, too, disappeared in the reflection as if in water, as if he had never been there.

Seonghwa stood back together with Hongjoong as one after the other went. They all did not look back once, and fearlessly accepted their fate. They trusted Hongjoong's decision with their lives.

Once Jongho had left, it was only Hongjoong, and Seonghwa left. 

They looked at each other, searching for an answer in the face of their lover silently. When Seonghwa found it, he stepped up next. His swords felt heavy against his back as he first stared at his feet only. He did not dare lift his gaze quite yet. He tried to evade the bottomless eyes of his dark self for as long as possible, but he knew there was no way to dodge them in the end.

With another deep breath, he looked straight ahead.

His umbra observed at him, wide-eyed and with doubts clouding his steely stare. His expression was empty around the mask he was wearing, creating the illusion of serenity when it could have been anything underneath.

Seonghwa swallowed subconsciously, just how Wooyoung had. Then, he bravely reached his hand out, offering it.

His umbra reacted as if automatised to do this. He held his own palm open, and Seonghwa's fingers touched cool leather when their hands connected. 

Seonghwa closed his eyes as he let himself be guided. He did not feel himself slipping through any form of resistance, but he knew when he entered the other realm. It was colder there, and a slight wind blew that ruffled his hair and rustled through his clothes as if on the search of something valuable.

He felt the touch on his hands disappear, and the soft murmur of people reach his ears instead. Then, he blinked his eyes open.

As weird as it was that it had worked, he found himself barely surprised. 

His surroundings looked far more normal than he would have suspected. He stood on a wide grassland that covered some hills and some rocky formations. No large mountains touched the skies that laid grey and cloudy above them. It looked like a maelstrom, dark swirls of different silver and white colours coming together in one wavy picture that seemed to darken under the surface.

Seonghwa was standing in the middle of some weird stone formation that looked suspiciously like a place that witches and warlocks would enchant to travel through portals with. The round flat on the ground appeared to be human-made, and the five obelisks that surrounded the place pointed up into the centre of the swirling clouds.

Seonghwa hurried to step away from there. He did not want to get stuck between the worlds. Instead, he joined Yunho and San behind one of the obelisks. They were standing guard while the others had spread out in their nearby surroundings and checked out their current location. The pirate felt cold despite his warm coat.

At seeing Seonghwa's discomfort, Yunho immediately raised his arm for him, letting the man slip underneath. Seonghwa gladly curled up against the taller man's warm side, feeling safe in his hideout.

"It be lookin' eerily normal," he commented quietly as he breathed in Yunho's scent of different spices and ointments. He smelled like home.

San had crossed his arms, but now he looked around rather lost, too.

"I don't think this be what it looks like to them. All we see be probably everythin' our eyes can perceive. I wonder if there be any creatures around us at the moment. Creatures that we just overlook. An' maybe they don't notice us, either."

Seonghwa did not want to think too hard about it. He stayed close to his tall friend as they waited for Hongjoong to appear.

When he finally did, San merely glanced at him before he nodded at them to come. They rejoined with their captain on the grass while San jogged to collect the other crew members. Oddly enough, it felt wrong to disrupt the empty highlands with their screams.

As soon as they were in one group again, Hongjoong spoke up quietly.

"So, 'ere be the plan. Yongguk said that as we speak, our umbras ain't part o' us. They roam 'ere freely, but please remember that this be their playground. We cannot use their powers 'ere, an' they might 'ave an advantage o'er us."

He was whispering in a low voice; his words important enough to infest all of their brains with their severity.

"The plan be to find the person Yongguk been blabberin' about, the one with the blood we need. Accordin' to 'im, we should instinctually find our starboard way, but we 'ave to catch some wind, lads. We need to find this person, get their blood an' finish the potion before we get found. Every second from now on, them umbras will 'unt fer us, so I want us to move fast."

His eyes looked at each of them, studying their grim faces. Seonghwa lowered his eyes, feeling too much guilt eat away at his heart to look at his husband at that moment. They were still recovering from his struggles.

"As soon as the potion be done an' we drink it, it be just like last time. We can beat them. An' as soon as we do, we will return 'ere. Seonghwa an' I will take care o' the potion, but mateys, everybody will 'ave their eyes on it, savvy? It be our way aft, our identification. Yongguk will come an' get us as soon as we brin' it aft 'ere."

Grave nods followed his words. Yeosang was nervously nibbling on his fingers.

"I don't know 'ow much pressure be upon us to return after we kill them, but I don't want us to stay longer than necessary. They be the one instance that keeps us 'idden from the dangers o' their world as we speak. I don't know 'ow that will change afterwards."

They all murmured some words of confirmation. They all were aware of how risky this journey would be, how foreign. None of these men was used to this realm.

"Alright. Then let's try to find cover soon. If Yongguk 'ad told us that the sun would be blue, that would 'ave 'elped me mentally prepare." The captain grumbled under his breath and shook his head disapprovingly.

The crew exchanged glances. 

The bits of sunlight that filtered had the same pale yellow colour as usual. There was nothing blue as far as the eye could reach.

Seonghwa met Yeosang's eyes and saw the man cock a brow at him. He shook his head barely noticeable. Yeosang's frown deepened.

"Aye, let's do that, Captain." Seonghwa took up the opportunity to answer instead of wondering too much about it. He could ask the others later what they saw. It seemed like not everybody viewed the Abyssus the same.

"I spied a forest in that there direction earlier. We'll 'ave to memorise our surroundings, though. Compasses don't work 'ere." Wooyoung held his device out to show them how the needle spun confusedly and nonstop. Hongjoong nodded grimly at it before he rose.

He asked Wooyoung to lead the way and made sure the whole group followed before switching into a more private conversation with Mingi. Seonghwa kept an eye on the captain's broad shoulders as he fell in step with Yeosang.

"So, what colour does the sun have for you?" The navigator inquired with genuine curiosity and just a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Seonghwa scanned the skies to double-check if he might have missed something. However, all stayed the same, dull and grey.

"Yellow, as always."

Yeosang nodded wordlessly.

"Good. For me, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back here! This will be the last installment of the Overshadow Series, and I hope we will enjoy it together! Have fun reading!


	2. The Silent Forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some teeny tiny bit of smut at the very end

After what Seonghwa presumed to be a few hours of wandering the grassy highlands towards the forest that loomed dense and dark in the distance, he had made several observations. 

One, that Jongho and Yeosang had been holding hands with no break ever since they had started walking. Seonghwa guessed that they were trying to spend strength for their lover, and considering how it made Yeosang blush and giggle, it seemed to be working.

Two, that the sun was going in the wrong direction. Instead of travelling from east to west as it was supposed to, it went the other way, and it confused them a great deal. Yeosang had to re-calculate his weather and time observations multiple times.

Three, that Hongjoong was the only one seeing a blue sun. They had not pointed it out to him yet since they did not want to stall their journey, but the worried crew members had asked Seonghwa to do so later that evening. None of them saw the same, and they were all united in their opinion that the sun was still very much yellow.

Seonghwa was keeping a close eye on his dark-haired husband. He did not seem too bothered by the blue sun he saw, and apart from his weird perception of the place, there seemed to be no other issue. Seonghwa wondered if it was related to him not having his shadow anymore to guide him ever since he had died, or if Yongguk had put a special spell on him that might help them somewhen.

Either way, Hongjoong had kept quiet about it, and Seonghwa burned with curiosity all day long until they finally reached the forest just when the sun was setting behind the hills in the distance. The forest grew dark around them as they entered it with their hands tense around their weapons, ready to draw them at any given moment.

Yet, despite them sneaking in a large group through the ferns and under tall foliage trees, no harm descended upon them. Yunho whispered gloomily that monsters might try to wait until they were asleep to get some bites out of them, making all of them nervous.

The deafening silence irritated Seonghwa. There was no wind here, creating not a single source of noise. No owl called them out to alert any predator of their presence, no bird or insect sung. Seonghwa had not grown up in a forest, but he knew that they were not supposed to be this quiet.

This particular forest was as soundless as a long since forgotten graveyard. The eerie atmosphere it created was paired with shadows of the night that seemed too empty, too normal. There was supposed to be life here, but they found no traces of it.

"Sink me, I hate this place," San complained with a pout as he searched the treetops for anything that might have moved. But no, absolute silence. The trees did not rustle either. The whole forest seemed to be frozen in time, untouched by it.

They decided to take a break after only a few minutes of walking so they would not lose their minds over the unsettling distortion of this place. What looked so normal and natural to them had the undeniable touch of something otherworldy still, making it appear all the more alarming to their brains.

They settled down at a large boulder that had a tree halfway growing over it. Its roots dangled over the stone like the abnormally long legs of a gigantic spider, but the crew did not mind as they dropped down against it and started to reach into their bags to start a fire. 

Yunho and Mingi were on cooking duty, so they quickly rationed the loads of food they had brought in their bags to last them for as long as possible with nothing to hunt around. They were murmuring with each other quietly, finally more relaxed with the fire actually crackling between them. 

Jongho and Yeosang were out searching for more firewood in their close surroundings, while Wooyoung and San sat guard.

Thus, Seonghwa was free to talk to Hongjoong with no other task he had to look out for. After putting his bags down, he sat next to his husband with a low groan. His back still sometimes hurt from the arrows that had impaled it not too long ago, and he was careful as he leaned back against the stone. 

Instead of his back hitting the cool surface, though, he met something softer that cushioned his body from it. 

Seonghwa gave Hongjoong a smile of gratitude, further leaning into his arm.

"Ahoy, Captain."

"Ahoy, Hwa." Hongjoong leaned in to nuzzle his pointy nose against Seonghwa's neck, leaving some kisses in his wake. Seonghwa angled his head to the side, so Hongjoong had better access.

"I came to talk to ye about... About the sun. It ain't blue. Not fer the rest o' them mateys."

Hongjoong pulled back after another lingering kiss to Seonghwa's cheek. He looked out over the lush green forest that was bathed in darkness anywhere outside their circle of light. They could see the lonely balls of light of Yeosang's and Jongho's torches wander the woods in the distance.

"Aye, I figured. None o' ye mateys bothered to comment on the purple grass, after all."

Purple grass, a blue sun... Seonghwa wondered just how this place looked from Hongjoong's perspective. It sounded magical, and like it would take a toll on his brain all at the same time.

"'ow do ye see this world, Hongjoong? Describe it to me." 

Hongjoong leaned back, and his free hand came to settle on Seonghwa's thigh to squeeze it absent-mindedly. He was staring at the forest, seeing something else than Seonghwa did.

"The sun be blue, an' them skies was orange, or yellow. These trees be a mix o' pinks an' blues, too. An' the grass be purple."

"'ow about those flowers?" Seonghwa pointed at a nearby group of little yellow petals that grew from the mosses next to him. Hongjoong threw only one look at them.

"Blue, too. Blue an' purple, they be gorgeous. They be dancin'."

Nervously, Seonghwa glanced at the very still and frozen flowers. If it had been anyone but Hongjoong, he would have doubted their minds, considering them having gone insane. Not Hongjoong though.

"Fascinating. Fer us; it be lookin' like a normal forest. Green, brown, an' the flowers be yellow. Do ye see us in weird colours, too?"

Hongjoong shook his head softly. His black hair hung slightly tousled into his forehead, making Seonghwa reach up and gently run his hand through it. Hongjoong leaned into the touch trustingly. 

"No. Ye mateys look like always. Makin' it even 'arder fer me to understand what be goin' on in this place."

Seonghwa gave a sympathetic hum.

"Be it Yongguk's doing? Did 'e put any additional spells on ye that made ye perceive this world from another perspective?" They watched Jongho and Yeosang return with the wood for the fire and feeding some more into the flames while they saved the rest on the side. The crackling calmed them all down, giving the forest some life, and reminding them of familiar things.

"Actually, I think it be ye mates that 'ave the wrong view on it. Remember that I died once an' be now the embodiment o' a wanderin' soul in the fabricated body that a demon from this realm 'ad used. I 'ave 'is eyes. 'is senses. I think I view this world as they do, the right way."

Seonghwa accepted two bowls with food for him and Hongjoong from Yunho. The cook gave him a little cheery smile before leaning back. Hongjoong thanked Seonghwa as he was handed his bowl and began eating soon.

"That makes sense. 'ow odd. I 'ope it doesn't bother ye too much. I can imagine that it might confuse yer mind."

Hongjoong chuckled after swallowing his bite.

"It feels like an awful lot like 'ome fer this body. I feel stronger, more energised. I think I can feel the dark magic in this place. It be everywhere in the earth beneath us. Me brain be aware o' 'ow 'uman I be, an' 'ow I belong to the sea, but me heart feels as if it came aft to the place it belonged."

"That sounds worrisome."

Cooing, Hongjoong pulled Seonghwa closer, so they nearly sat on top of each other. Seonghwa threw a leg between Hongjoong's for comfort.

"Ye know what both sides think, though? That me 'usband right 'ere be the best thin' that e'er 'appened to me an' that I be glad to 'ave 'im 'ere with me."

That sentence had Seonghwa blushing and hiding his face behind his bowl. Somebody in the circle of crew members around the fire cooed at them, while Jongho made gagging noises, as usual.

Victorious, Hongjoong focused back on his meal, and Seonghwa tried to catch up with the conversation between the crew members. They had a joyous time giggling and laughing about something to remind themselves that there were still things to enjoy outside of this creepy world.

"No, I say that we scare 'im! Come on, does nobody else apart from me want to see that?" San was the loudest at the moment, but Wooyoung screeching giggles soon drowned him out.

"Ye just want 'im jumpin' into yer arms! Don't pretend to be innocent!" Yunho pointed an accusing finger at their local troublemaker and Yeosang did, too, even if his mouth was still full and he wasn't commenting anything. Seonghwa chuckled at them.

"San, I don't want to ruin yer dreams again, but Yongguk be far out o' yer league. 'e be not interested in little playful lads." Hongjoong found his way in the conversation smoothly, and finally, Seonghwa knew what it was about, too. He ate while watching the pout on San's face grow more prominent.

"'ow do ye know? We've known the man fer years an' 'e ne'er showed signs o' interest in anybody! I been so sure that Kira would score with 'im, but even she did nay!"

Seonghwa arched his brow at San. Was it his new goal to get a rise out of Yongguk? That was a weird way to show his gratitude for the warlock's tireless help.

"Yongguk be interested in the pursuit o' arts an' knowledge, o' magic an' o' anythin' supernatural. 'e doesn't 'ave any interest in sexual or romantic endeavours. 'ence the ignorance."

San looked troubled. He also kept looking at Wooyoung to check if he was going too far with his jests and the other man would get mad again. However, the fellow pirate stayed passive and watched the exchange with gleeful eyes.

"We, Hongjoong an' I, was travellin' a city the first time we met 'im. An' really, Yongguk 'as 'is reasons why 'e stays far out o' the reach o' 'umans, not only because o' the law. 'e attracts people left an' right; the poor scurvy dog been so troubled to somehow refuse all o' them politely." Mingi sprinkled more fun into the conversation and made all of them laugh with that. Hongjoong set his bowl down and grabbed at Seonghwa's thigh again. Seonghwa let him, quietly watching the spectacle as he finished his food, too.

"I can imagine. What a waste." Dramatic, San clutched at his heart.

Jongho nearly audibly rolled his eyes.

"Nay everyone be out fer sex, ye know, Sannie? Some lads actually 'ave a purpose in life."

That had the man in question gasp offendedly. He gestured between Jongho and Yeosang, nearly dying because he choked on the piece of bread he had just swallowed.

Seonghwa sighed quietly. Hongjoong threw him a grin.

"Says _ye_! Ye, o' all people, who got 'imself our princely wise mate! Just because ye managed to get the prettiest crew member to suck yer dick does nay mean ye can just disregard me appreciation fer people!"

"Pardon?!" Hongjoong and Wooyoung screeched at the same time. Hongjoong disbelievingly gestured at Seonghwa while Wooyoung just sat there with his arms crossed huffily. Seonghwa winced at his thunderous expression. He suspected that San would have to curl up against him and Hongjoong tonight.

"Fine, I agree, Cap'n. But ye be the Cap'n. Ye 'ave other privileges."

"San, yer boyfriend be glarin' at ye." Yunho nodded at Wooyoung, who was still being ignored and by now actually looked hurt. If Hongjoong did not trap Seonghwa, he would have gone over and comforted the man.

Wooyoung's jaw was grit.

"Spare us, Yunho. Apparently, this bastard be not too picky when it be about the people who suck 'is dick."

That had San finally freezing and see his mistake. Seonghwa bit his lip to stop himself from laughing as he watched San fling himself at Wooyoung, asking for forgiveness immediately. Wooyoung pushed him away half-heartedly, clearly enjoying this a whole lot, but San would not let loose.

It all ended in San sucking off Wooyoung for all of them to see and as if his life depended on it. Jongho nearly died from the whole spectacle, but at least it lifted their spirits.

As long as San was still so lively in this world, it did not seem all that scary.


	3. Reaching the Cliffs

"Aren't ye enjoyin' this a bit too much?" Hongjoong cutely inclined his head to stare up at Seonghwa while the man gave his best to pull the man's hair together in a high ponytail. His dexterous fingers came up to tickle at Seonghwa's sides, making the man's body lurch and nearly fall off the other pirate's lap as he giggled. However, he held on, tying the man's hair back neatly. Then, he gave another rough pull that had Hongjoong's lips drop open and eyes nearly roll back in his skull, making Seonghwa chuckle once again.

"Little minx."

The crew had reached the end of the forest after a day of a long journey. They had talked to each other without a break, taking turns in restoring the other pirates' energy whenever it became too quiet. They all owed Yunho for keeping their sanity intact now.

Despite their intense hatred for the forest they had not even spent that much time in, they had chosen wisely and stayed another night there. Now, they just finished packing up, and Seonghwa was helping Hongjoong with his hair so that they could continue their journey without him constantly being bothered by it.

"Sadly, ye won't look as jolly as Yeosang with it. Jongho can tell ye everythin' about that."

Hongjoong laughed at that remark, his eyes crinkling in the process. Seonghwa's heart felt warm watching the spectacle, and once more, he used the grip he had on the man's hair to wrench his head back. The captain made a protesting noise that sounded suspiciously close to a hastily adverted moan, his hands grabbing onto Seonghwa's narrow waist warningly.

However, playing innocent, Seonghwa merely pressed his lips to the man's forehead and let them linger there for a second before he pulled back with an audible smacking noise.

Somebody booed at them from somewhere behind Seonghwa.

Hongjoong grimaced as he finally freed his head from Seonghwa's grasp and reached up to check his new hairstyle. Some stubborn strands of his black hair refused to be in the same ponytail as the rest, so they just hung into his face, fitting well to his rogueish scars on his nose and neck.

Seonghwa looked down at him satisfied, not moving out of the other man's warm lap just yet.

"It be nice. Thanks, Hwa."

Triumphant, Seonghwa continued smirking at him and the red stain his lips had left on the man's forehead. This morning, he had woken up feeling like putting on his war paint and had had his fun painting around his eyes and over the cuts at his mouth. San had joined him somewhen and experimented a bit with the colours, too, but had not settled for anything quite yet.

Seonghwa was roughly snapped out of his thoughts when it was Hongjoong, who reached for his head this time. Instead of Seonghwa's hair, however, he wrapped his fingers around the man's neck, gently applying pressure onto his pulse points. The slight restriction in his breathing had Seonghwa weak in his knees immediately, and he sunk down against Hongjoong without further complaints.

"Ye be adorable. Will ye roll o'er an' let me take yer throat like a good matey, sugar? I want to ruin the paint on yer lips even more." Hongjoong leaned in to trace the tip of his tongue over the outer shell of Seonghwa's ear, making the taller man squirm in his lap. He still stayed put eagerly, Hongjoong not even having to hold him up at his neck, as Seonghwa leaned into the touch anyway. The noise of Hongjoong's slick tongue close to his eardrum, caressing his sensitive skin made Seonghwa's lashes flutter. His fingers clutched at Hongjoong's broad shoulders desperately.

He felt incredibly small and safe like this, with Hongjoong's hair tickling his cheek while the other man teased him with his tongue, and for a second, he forget everything. Where they were, that they were not alone, and what they were doing in this forsaken realm.

He was seconds away from doing what Hongjoong had asked and let the man have his way with his throat when a not even smoothly faked cough behind Hongjoong interrupted them.

Seonghwa blinked his eyes open to find Mingi standing next to them with his hands stemmed into his hips and one brow raised at them disapprovingly. The quartermaster frostily returned the gaze, neither wanting to back down first.

It was Hongjoong, who caused Seonghwa to lose the game. He softly bit at his ear, making the man yelp at the sudden pain that got thrown into the mix.

With a giggle, Hongjoong pulled back from him. His hands still supported his sulking boyfriend around the waist as he looked at Mingi waitingly.

"We would like to leave now if the two of you are done with eating each other." He said it as politely as a servant in a royal palace would, and it made Seonghwa show an apologetic smile. Hongjoong was less sorry, just huffing about how bad Mingi's timing was.

Still, they rose dutifully and joined their crew members without any further distractions. All of them wanted to leave the forest already, and the relief was apparent on their faces as they grouped up together next to some large birch tree. Most of the woods around them had quickly changed to this very monotonous, but at least bright setting. Sunlight was filtering through the treetops beautifully here, taking away the scary shadows from before.

They were just about to take their bundles and continue on their path, when Hongjoong suddenly stood straight, his head whipping around as if he had heard a suspicious noise. Seonghwa reacted immediately, and turned his head, too, his hands flying to the handles of his swords.

However, no matter how desperately he searched the trees, he found nothing notable between their slender and pale trunks. The green ferns looked as peaceful as it would get, too, and no noise filtered through the air. Seonghwa was positive that nothing would have suddenly entered the forest.

"Cap?"

The whole crew had turned to look at their superior worriedly. He had frozen oddly, his eyes jerking around as if he saw things that they could not. Cautious, they kept an eye on their surroundings.

"I 'ave been 'ere before," Hongjoong then whispered soundlessly.

San sucked in a harsh breath. Yunho immediately began searching his satchels for the calming leaves that Yongguk had taught him to use in case of panic. He handed one to Hongjoong, and the captain wordlessly took it and munched on it. His eyes were sharp as they searched the woods.

"I just saw- Or did I?" He fell quiet for a second, none of them daring to breathe.

"We'll go that there way. I know it be the right one."

With that, he went first, not looking behind to check if anybody followed. He interrupted their route with no regards, and the crew scrambled not to lose him between the bright trees. Hongjoong marched ahead with confidence, but Seonghwa soon caught up with him.

"Hongjoong... Ye 'ave ne'er been 'ere before."

"Nay this here place, but... It be so similar, what be this memory? I know I ne'er been 'ere or in any similar place, but- the colours confuse me, Hwa."

Worried, Seonghwa checked the path ahead and then Hongjoong's haunted expression once more.

"What did ye spy?"

Hongjoong shook his head hastily, gulping around his leaf.

"I don't think I saw somethin' just now, but there be a weird memory I 'ave. O' this place. It be important, but I 'ave no idea where it stems from."

Seonghwa nervously made eye contact with Yeosang, who had reached Hongjoong's other side by now. He looked just as troubled as the rest of them, not knowing if their captain was trustworthy at the moment. He seemed wide awake and alert, but ever since the colour thing they had wondered how him not having his umbra anymore took a toll on him in this world. There had to be a reason why Yongguk had not wanted to join them here.

"The forest ends after these few trees."

Seonghwa just wanted to tell Hongjoong that there was no way of knowing that since they had changed their direction, but found himself quickly silenced. As soon as they had rounded another group of birches, they stood out in the open on a vast field. More hills circled the plane, smoothly blending with the forest behind them.

Frowning, Seonghwa turned to count their men. Everybody was still there, even if they looked mightily confused.

"I been 'ere before. The colours be all wrong. It be all the same, though. There's a lake o'er there. A lake, an' a castle."

Wordlessly, Seonghwa reached his hand out. It touched the trembling shoulders of his distraught captain and slid his palm over them, pulling him in. He held the men silently while Yeosang ran over to the edge Hongjoong had pointed to, seemingly some cliff. San was hot on his heels, catching up just when Yeosang abruptly halted. He merely stood and stared, just as petrified as Hongjoong.

San turned to nod gravely at them. Hongjoong was right.

"When? When could ye possibly 'ave been 'ere?" Seonghwa pushed a stray strand of Hongjoong's hair behind his ear, tucking it there. The smaller man accepted the touch with a shudder.

The pirate shook his head, still visibly wracking his brain for an answer.

"I don't know, I- I did nay see it like this, I saw it in the real colours, it must 'ave been somethin' I saw in the normal world. Or maybe..."

Nobody dared to say it, but they were all thinking the same. This must have been the place where Hongjoong's umbra had taken his soul after he had died.

Hongjoong took a deep breath, focusing once more.

"I been with somebody. I been sittin' there." He pointed to a massive rock formation at the cliff, and Seonghwa slowly walked him there, always staying close. The rest of the crew followed them with some distance; none of them daring to speak a word.

"Been it yer double?"

Hongjoong squinted his eyes closed, thinking hard, then he quickly shook his head. When he opened his eyes again, he looked just as lost as before.

They walked over to the stone he had pointed them at and sat down together. From this spot, they were looking out over the lake down in the crater the mountains created. At the very end of it, there was a beach made from the black rocks that surrounded them. And on the said beach, there was a castle ruin. Its stone walls were still mostly intact, giving it some space to wander through, at least.

Something inside Seonghwa told him that they would have to go there.

"We was 'ere. An' this place- this be where we 'ave to go." Hongjoong pointed a shaky index finger at the castle. Yunho handed another leaf over that Seonghwa worriedly fed Hongjoong. His eyes seemed trapped within his own head, having lost their focus now, as they just stared ahead glassy.

Seonghwa searched the faces of the crew, finding their worried faces frowning or with thinned lips. Jongho, in particular, was searching the jagged cliffs suspiciously, while Wooyoung looked around them paranoid that something could jump out.

"Damn to the depths, what's goin' on, did they put a 'ex on 'im? It be suspicious that we 'aven't spied them bastards yet, maybe they visited us in the night an' nobody noticed?" Mingi directed his question at Yeosang but received only a helpless shrug in return.

Seonghwa startled back to Hongjoong when the man suddenly moved. His pale face was still empty, and his eyes seemed positively dead, but he turned his head towards the group slowly and eerily like a wooden puppet. Fearful, Seonghwa held him closer to his chest, spending warmth and making sure the man was still alive at the same time.

"It been 'er. I been 'ere with 'er."

Tense silence enveloped them. Seonghwa had a horrible hunch on where this was going, but his brain refused to think about that. He considered having misheard that Hongjoong might have gotten it wrong.

"Who?"

Jongho had always been the bravest of them all. For once, Seonghwa hated it.

"Liv. I been 'ere with Liv. She be 'ere."

Icy silence.

Seonghwa let go of a shuddering breath.

After all, it was her. They should have known judging from Yongguk's ominous silence about the person they needed blood from. Who else, if not her, was connected to their curse? He had deliberately kept that detail from them.

"Be ye sure?" San asked unnecessarily, but they all prepared for the cruel answer nonetheless.

When Hongjoong nodded, his eyes were his own again. They were like a fire burning brighter than a thousand stars.

"Aye. It be 'er. An' she be waitin' fer us. O'er there."

This time when he pointed at the castle, his hand was not shaking anymore.


	4. A Rocky Descend

The mood had dropped to a bleak grimness. Although the oddity of Hongjoong's sudden reveal, nobody doubted his words for even a second. As soon as he had explained, all the previous struggles seemed to make too much sense for them to question it. If Liv had reached out her poisonous tendrils to this place, too, not only Yongguk's story finally added up, but also her intentions. She had wanted to lure them to this place, and this was where she would see it to an end.

Hongjoong assumed that this new memory had initially been a dream. He had dreamt about Liv sometimes during their journey, and it had always been weirdly detailed and informative dreams. She had always told him things that his brain would not have been able to fabricate itself, and her influence was showing. 

She had led them here, knowing fully well that this was where their search for release from the curse would take them. They did not doubt anymore that she was here somewhere, watching them all the time.

"It makes a lot o' sense. Who knows what 'er part o' the deal entailed. 'er wanderin' around in this realm, trapped with the demons an' dark magic fits 'er well." Yunho had grimly looked out over the lake and towards the castle. His words had some of them nodding darkly, while Hongjoong just stared ahead blankly.

"Will we 'ave to kill 'er again? Or will that worsen things further?"

None of them had an answer for Wooyoung's question. It could have been anything, but Seonghwa suspected that the dark magic here would threaten their plans significantly with a witch as powerful as Liv around.

"It does nay matter. We will get rid o' 'er, once an' fer all. An' if it takes a little longer because o' that, so be it." Hongjoong's voice was stern and left no room for further questions. The crew silently waited for his call, all murmurs dying down. A while passed in uncomfortable blankness.

By the time that Hongjoong finally rose to his feet, Seonghwa had nearly lost himself in the view of the rocky hills that circled the still lake. It was weird, feeling the wind in his hair and yet not seeing the lake ripple the slightest. No fish had broken the body from underneath, and no outer forces disrupted the perfectly still surface.

Something told Seonghwa that they should not dare try to swim through that. While he saw nothing and the waters seemed pretty shallow, he got the feeling that there was something. Maybe not a monster, perhaps not hidden currents. Maybe it was just the water that would not let them go again once they dove in.

However, at Hongjoong's quiet command to move, Seonghwa ripped his eyes away from the ominous picture. He rose with the others to group around their captain.

"We will go in there an' play into 'er 'ands. If we see anybody, we will fight. It be either 'er or the umbras, or both. If we can end it all 'ere as we be speakin', that be jolly."

Worried, the crew nodded. When nobody spoke up to argue against this decision, Hongjoong took it upon himself to march down the edge of the crater first. The others followed with Seonghwa going last and keeping an eye on the crew. 

The descend was interrupted by steep slopes and porous stones that broke away under their feet regularly. The crew kept their eyes and hands near each other at any times, everybody taking care of the person in front of them. Seonghwa found himself catching a stumbling Jongho multiple times. Their balance on the waves did nothing to help the current predicament. 

It was not too cold in this world, but also not too hot. The temperatures were on the chilly side but not as bad that the pirates would fall sick. Still, Seonghwa found himself sweating profusely by the time they reached the lower level. The wild grasses led up until the very edge of the lake that they now approached.

They crammed together in a spot at the shore, curiously peeking in the water. Thankfully, everybody kept their limbs to themselves and avoided touching the surface. Seonghwa was very ready to jump anyone who did that.

There was nothing to see. The brilliant blue lake reflected the sky above and did not allow them to see the secrets it hid within. Not seeing anything made the pirates even more nervous, so they soon shuffled away from the edge again to regroup on a patch of grass.

"It will take us a while, but we will walk around it. We should arrive well before night falls, so stayin' out at night 'opefully won't be an issue. Any other ideas?" Hongjoong's expression was stormy like the clouds above them, showing his determination that sizzled with hidden anger. Seonghwa was not ready to see the lightning unload. 

"No, sounds jolly. Better take a while longer than risk gettin' sucked into an endless abyss by some weird lake in a demon world." Mingi' deep voice summarised everybody's thoughts well. They followed Hongjoong as he started their trek around the sea. 

Seonghwa went last again and took his time to look around carefully. Just as before, they met no forms of life beside themselves. Not even insects showed up even at the heavenly paradise of a habitat that the lake created. Seonghwa found only dollops of dew clinging to the grasses, making it seem a darker and healthier green. He assumed it to be from the light fog that seemed to stick to the crater at any times. It was unsuspecting at the moment, but from how nature worked here, it could probably grow to a thick white wall within little time.

Seonghwa let his gaze wander over the still waters once more before he focused on the crew in front of them. The mates had switched to a light conversation so that the silence would not get too tense between them. As it seemed, they had complaints to make about Liv at the moment.

"I can't believe she would be able to do this. Didn't she already take 'er revenge by not only cursin' us the first time but also again after 'er death? 'ow does 'er bitterness still 'old 'er 'ere?" Wooyoung was pouting slightly around his words and not even San, who held him in his arm protectively could make it better. They were gloomily walking pressed against each other while Yeosang was at Wooyoung's other side and frowning deeply.

"I be especially curious about 'ow long she would 'ave been able to 'old on. Be the need to see us suffer great enough to grant 'er possibly eternal life in this realm?" They would never know, not if Liv chose to keep her answers to herself. Seonghwa wondered if there would be talking. The last time they met, the day that Hongjoong drove his sword through her heart, there had not been much conversation needed. He had ended it quick.

"From what Yongguk always sounds like speakin' about magic, it be somethin' that one can learn an' perfect. In them years, we gave 'er with mercy; she probably studied 'ard to create 'er perfect scheme. I would be impressed if it been nay meant to kill us." Mingi was walking shortly behind the aforementioned trio with Yunho by his side. Their hands were hanging between each other, not quite touching, but sometimes seeking out contact. 

Some approving mumbles rose at Mingi's statement. They were all still quietly brooding over their hate for this woman that Seonghwa felt in his chest, too.

"What do ye think be happenin', Princess Swab?" Jongho, who had been creeping next to Seonghwa for a while now finally perked up a bit to direct his dark eyes at the taller pirate. The quartermaster sighed as he looked out over the lake, the castle on the other side and the thickening fog that covered it all with a milky white film.

"I think this be what we was goin' fer all the time. It all been meant to end 'ere, with 'er an' us. I wouldn't be surprised if she knows already that we be 'ere an' be expectin' us. There be no surprise moment."

Seonghwa directed his gaze back at Jongho. 

"What about ye?"

Jongho gave a pensive hum. His eyes had settled on the tense shoulders of their captain earlier and not left them since. The worry that showed on his face made Seonghwa wonder even more how Hongjoong would react to Liv. His ire appeared to be scolding hot.

"I think that we will end this 'ere, aye. She will get what she deserves, an' then we will rid of them umbras once an' fer all."

"I wonder 'ow large o' a role it plays who we kill first. 'er, or the umbras."

Jongho just nodded. They both observed how Hongjoong looked out over the lake with drawn eyebrows before stomping over the grass again. Their boots squeaked and squelched wetly as they followed.

"Maybe 'er first would be the better idea. From 'ow long she been dead, it also appears that she doesn't 'ave the power to practice 'er foul magic from this realm. It might actually be the end fer 'er this time." Jongho casually started talking again while the two groups in front were still going on about where and what to learn once one studied magic. They were very invested in the topic. 

"True. She be seemin' 'aunting but not very offensive these days." 

Another ten minutes of walking passed. Seonghwa was busy with talking to Jongho, thus not noticing much about his surroundings. The group in front was also yet to finish their heated discussion that seemed to have no end in sight. 

It was Hongjoong, who startled them all out of their distraction by stopping abruptly in his tracks. Seonghwa stumbled into Yunho's back, quickly getting caught around the waist by the man. They hurriedly sorted themselves again before staring at Hongjoong, waiting.

"Avast. Somethin' be not quite right."

He pointed over the misty waters right at the castle. It had not moved despite their hour of walking around the lake that was not even that big, to begin with, and stubbornly clung to its cliff.

"Huh," San said confusedly while the rest of them merely narrowed their eyes at the happenings. 

"Let's go back. I want to check on this." Hongjoong brusquely marched around them and back the way they had come from. The rest followed, their perplexion written on their faces. With quick steps, they trailed their path back for a few minutes, all of their eyes strained on the silhouette of the castle in the distance. 

As is seemed, the castle was moving with them. However long they walked, it was always opposite of them, always unreachable. It was playing a trick on them, and Seonghwa could feel his irritation spike at the mocking character of it.

Hongjoong called them to a halt when nothing came out of chasing the castle around the lake. He looked tired but determined at the same time. 

"Split up an' approach it from two sides. Try walkin' around the crater an' enter it from behind. I want us to try every possible way to solve this riddle." 

With those words, he marched off, leaving it to them to sort it out.

Helpless, the crew exchanged glances.

"But what if the group walkin' around the crater manages to find a way, but once they return they won't be able to reach us anymore?"

Seonghwa shook his head at them, refusing the idea. 

"We won't split up like that. That mist seems way too willin' to make us lose sight o' each other, so let's form two groups first an' walk the crater together afterwards in case that does not work. Fer now, we will not take drastic measures."

"We'll go with Yunho and Mingi," Yeosang offered smoothly and without hesitating another beat.

Seonghwa nodded as his eyes already searched Hongjoong again.

"Very well. Inform us if ye see anythin'. Don't make any 'asty decisions, either."

With that, they parted. Seonghwa took Wooyoung and San with him to hurry and catch up with their small and angry captain.


	5. Ripples

The crew was playing a game they could not win.

There was no possible way, no genius idea that would create a path for them to reach the castle. The only option that was left was to cross the lake. Yet, they were not stupid. The trap that laid in front of them was so blatant that it was not even discussed once by anybody.

With the hours passing, they grew desperate, though. The magic of this world lasted on everybody's hearts like a sticky glove that squeezed the muscle and took their breath. They were not meant to be here, and Seonghwa soon started questioning how long they would last before someone went insane. While the point of madness still seemed far, it had made its existence apparent.

"Gods, I do nay know what to do. I do nay know 'ow to lead ye mateys, an' I do nay spy any development in that regard in the future."

They had rejoined their groups after a while since everybody had been getting increasingly antsy. Now, they all had to watch how their exhausted captain dropped down on his haunches and buried his face in his palm. He was still brooding with anger, but the loss of control he was going through also weighed down his shoulders. He was trembling as he rubbed his eyes.

Seonghwa immediately went over to squeeze the man's nape comfortingly and show his presence. His husband merely sighed into the touch.

"It be fine, Cap'n, we shall find a route. Ye be nay at fault fer losin' yer spirits." San was tiredly draped over Wooyoung, both of them supporting each other's weight.

Hongjoong groaned into his nine-fingered hands, none of his tension leaving. Seonghwa began massaging his stiff muscles under his fingers distractedly. His eyes were stuck in the distance.

The fog was still watching them, still hiding the castle behind a thick wall of white. It seemed mocking in its peace. Its ability to roll over the deep waters smoothly without ever touching the surface was everything they wished for, and that was kept from them.

A moment of silence passed in which none of them moved. Some were staring at the wet grass with empty eyes; others searched the grey blanket of clouds for an answer.

Seonghwa stepped back when Yunho slowly approached Hongjoong and pulled him up with him. He handed the captain another one of his famous leaves before leading him a bit further away where they could speak in private. The rest remained, letting them go.

Seonghwa was the only one staring at the lake.

In the end, he supposed there was no way around it, literally. He stepped up to the edge fearlessly and looked at his distorted reflection underneath. The paint on his face seemed eerily demonic in the complexion of the water.

When he rose his foot to touch the surface with its tip, a quiet voice interrupted him.

"That looks like a foolish thing to do, Hwa."

It was Yeosang's voice that was joined by a tabernacle of concerned eyes behind Seonghwa. However, the man had spoken quietly, and Seonghwa could read his mind.

Hongjoong was distracted, and everybody just wanted to move forward.

"Save me, then, if somethin' snaps at me."

With those words, Seonghwa gently tapped the water and then moved back immediately. Cold wind touched his nape as he watched the water ripple and create slow circles that broke on the shore in their directions. The others went on a journey.

They all were entranced as they observed the ripples gradually growing more prominent and more shallow. Soon, they faded out near the misty cloud. The surface grew still again.

A beat passed in silence and disappointment.

Only then did the ripples come back.

This time, they originated from the other side, from within the fog. They were subtle and not too big, but they came closer by the second, and new ones overshadowed older ones.

A touch to Seonghwa's side made him look up.

There was a shadow in the fog. It was no more than a silhouette just yet, but it was vaguely human-shaped and sized. As it grew closer, it soon became apparent that it wore a long coat and a wide-brimmed had atop of its head.

The crew shuffled back defensively as the person came closer, and soon stepped out of the haze that surrounded it.

It came to no surprise to see them wearing a dark uniform and a mask over their mouth and nose. And while their long reddish hair was uncommon, it fitted the concept enough to overlook it.

The odd thing about this person was that they were walking on water. A skill that had not functioned for Seonghwa just a second ago.

A sharp intake of breath behind them alerted them of Hongjoong's noticing. Then, Seonghwa found himself already being pushed back into the shuffling group as Hongjoong stepped up in front of them protectively.

The man on the lake kept walking with one hand in his pocket, and his eyes trained on them at any second. He looked nearly too casual as he approached, and the pirates found themselves nervously exchanging glances and grabbing their weapons to be prepared.

The man halted a few steps away from them on the liquid and cocked his head. The ripples around his black boots died out and disappeared.

"Who dares to interrupt this world that they clearly don't belong into? State your business, little man, or leave forever."

Hongjoong managed to ignore the jab well in order to let go of his sword and straighten his shoulders. His eyes were alert and sharp again.

"I be called Kim Hongjoong, Captain o' the Precious."

The man nodded slowly, his eyes still hidden mostly in the shadow of his hat.

"I have heard of you. Some creatures in this realm whisper your name with spite. Is it wise to come here?"

"We been left with no alternative. Who be ye?"

That had the man chuckling. His gloved hand came up to hide his smile behind his hand, forgetting about the mask. His voice was oddly sweet and high-pitched given the circumstances.

"Names have power, little captain. I won't give you mine. Call me whatever you like."

Seonghwa felt a shudder creep down his back as he watched this demon-like creature. He wondered what his proper form was. No way did he look like that in all planes of existence. What kind of horrendous visage could possibly be hidden behind his mask?

Hongjoong grit his teeth, but he nodded.

"Fine, I respect yer wishes. Then, stranger, what be the odds o' ye lendin' us a 'elpin' 'and?"

The man's surprised hum was nearly too quiet for them to hear. Seonghwa strained his ears to listen to him.

"Do I owe you my help?"

Hongjoong crossed his arms, looking more and more regal and dominating at the second. The sight of him in his element made Seonghwa's stomach swoop. He also dropped his defensive posture and relaxed his muscles.

"Ye don't. But we could make a deal."

The silence around them was deafening. Seonghwa's hair got more tousled by the wind with every passing moment. He noticed how the man on the lake was not touched by it. His red hair brushed his shoulders with icy perfection.

"I like that idea, Captain. What is it that you desire?"

Hongjoong nodded at the water.

"We 'ave to cross the lake to reach that there castle. Ye seem to excel at that."

The man chuckled lowly. He put his second hand in his pocket, too, as he watched them like a child would do to a rare animal. He was oddly fascinated by them.

"Oh, I do. This is my lake, after all. I can promise you that walking over it is the safer pick. You don't want to meet the friend inside."

The crew exchanged glances. They all looked mightily uncomfortable.

"Aye, we do nay. Can ye take us o'er it without us gettin' 'urt?"

Seonghwa shivered once more. He did not even know anymore if it was due to the eerie atmosphere or the freezing winds. Yeosang was using Mingi as a shield from the chilly cold.

"I indeed am able to do that. But here is the far more important question. What do you have to offer in exchange?"

Hongjoong cocked his head, his lips quirking into a cruel smile. Seonghwa held his breath as he looked between the two opposing forces.

”What be it that ye want, stranger?”

The man in black did not miss a beat.

”How about some drops of your blood, Captain? Surely, you can spare a few.”

Hongjoong rose his brow at the man, his eyes unyielding.

”I know that blood be used fer powerful bindin’ spells in these realms. I would rather nay.”

That had the man throwing his head back with laughter before he started walking again. He came up to them until he was standing at the very edge of the shore, only parted from them by the invisible wall lining the lake. Seonghwa could finally see his eyes and found them as deep pools of black.

”You are a smart one; I have to give you that. What a wise decision you just made.”

Seonghwa wondered if it had been a good or bad idea to offer a deal to this particular creature. While it seemed bound by specific rules, it was also cunning. Seonghwa found himself nearly falling for its manipulative voice.

The man on the lake hummed as if deep in thought. He scrutinised their group members one by one, his bottomless eyes sticking to Seonghwa for a prolonged period of time.

”Your material objects have no importance or permanence for me. Neither does a promise of owing a favour since I have no way ever to visit your world.”

Hongjoong grit his jaw, becoming visibly impatient. Seonghwa did not dare reach out to him this time.

”State yer price.”

”Give me your body, Captain. Let me have a taste of this sweet magic that surrounds you.”

Seonghwa reacted too quickly, already moving a step forward to protest when his mind caught up with him. Immediately, he froze, fighting his burning jealousy down inwardly.

The man chuckled at his harsh response. His voice was mischievous, but the triumphant tilt did not hide well enough. He knew exactly what he was doing by asking for a favour such as this one. Seonghwa’s hands formed to fists.

Hongjoong ran his fingers through his hair, his wedding ring catching Seonghwa’s eye. He managed to calm a bit. As long as Hongjoong was wearing that ring, he would always return to Seonghwa. Even from the dead.

Lowering his eyes, Seonghwa stepped back again, not commenting on it. Wooyoung gently pulled him closer with a guiding hand on his back. The quartermaster leaned into his friend with his heart uncomfortably throbbing in his chest.

”Savvy, yer tricks shall be fallen fer. I will give ye what ye want, an’ in return ye offer safe passage fer me an’ me crew. Do we ’ave a deal?”

The man nodded politely.

”It seems as if your shadow selves have taught you well about how to ask for things from demons. Your wording doesn’t leave me with any loopholes.”

With a flick of his hand, the man turned. As he looked upon the misty lake, it started moving and rippling more.

In expectation of a monster appearing to rip them all apart, the pirates shuffled back further, their eyes suspicious. The waves grew bigger and more intimidating by the second, making them all wonder just what it was underneath that moved such large masses of water.

Something happened in the fog; they were sure of it. There were loud splashing noises, water running, and the slap of something solid against the surface.

They all waited with bated breath as another shadow, far more massive and imposing neared them. The shape quickly became evident, though, so no one was surprised when a ship appeared out of the white cloud. It seemed old and thoroughly wet. Even from a distance, Seonghwa could see seashells and a whole biome worth of underwater lifeforms sticking to the creaking wood.

It neared them without a captain behind the wheel or anybody manning the sails. Its deck was void of any people, giving the eerie ship a ghostly touch.

It halted near them and threw down the plank by its own accord. With a wet slap and little animals raining down from it, it landed in the grass at their feet.

When the stunned crew looked up, the man in black was already scaling the rigging at the flank of his ship. As he reached the deck, he motioned them to come.

”Welcome aboard the _Agony_ , friends.”


	6. The Agony

The mysterious demon boy that lived underneath the lake had yet to give them a name to call him by. Despite calling the crew his friends now, he barely treated them as such. They were less than strangers, and the shady business they had with each other did not appear to bring them any closer either.

Seonghwa figured it was fair. In this world, one had every right to be secretive.

Just how the demon was secretive even now, with the door to the captain's quarters tightly shut and Hongjoong locked up inside with him. Their stubborn captain had not hesitated once to follow the stranger inside and had left his crew to gnaw on their lips and wonder what would happen. The whole group of pirates was anxiously leaning against the railing in one little huddle and watching the fog trail past as time went.

No noise interrupted the foreboding silence of the chilly air, but there was little left to the imagination on what was going on inside the room not too far from them. It had Seonghwa's heart twisting and turning not only with worry and fear but also flaming hot jealousy.

San still assured him that he was doing great. According to him, Seonghwa took the matter of his husband staying with another man with relative ease. San would by now have 'broken down the door an' thrown that bilge rat to the sharks' with a telling side glance to Wooyoung. Seonghwa had managed a weak chuckle at their antics.

They were passing the lake with no remarkable interruptions. Once, Jongho saw something that he described as a spikey ridge attached to a huge slender body full of scales that had peeked just the barest bit out of the water. At their incredulous gazes, he had argued about the mention of a monster inside until they had agreed with brotherly pats on his back. From then on, he kept pouting cutely from time to time.

Seonghwa could not part his mind from the racing thoughts of Hongjoong inside that demon's lair. He wondered when they should check on him, how likely it was to find him hurt, and so on. It was an endless loop of doubts all over again, and Seonghwa hated it. It made him feel sick to the stomach. He tried to distract himself with other thoughts, but there were not many other things to think about rather than his cynical thoughts about the demon.

Seonghwa saw absolutely nothing of interest in the water.

He did notice the weird timelapse they seemed to have gotten stuck in, though. The lake had not seemed as big and imposing earlier, but now that they were crossing it, it seemed to stretch on forever.

Or rather, until Hongjoong was done with their new friend.

Seonghwa began swaying with the gentle up and down of the stained ship to distract himself. No time for being mad. They had no other choice than to wait it out.

"What do ye think will 'appen once we be there? Will Liv work together with the umbras? I be insecure when it comes about fightin' them as the 'ole crew. Liv be probably still mighty."

Wooyoung was swaying in the other direction, using his feet and the railing to go back and forth rather than left and right as Seonghwa did. It was fun watching him.

Seonghwa rubbed his arms that were clad in a loose black shirt. He was still feeling slightly cold.

When Wooyoung noticed the movement, he grabbed onto Seonghwa's arm to pull it over and push his sleeve back so that he could admire the tattoo of the Precious there. He chuckled quietly at it; half-fond, half-mocking towards Seonghwa's dedication to Hongjoong portrayed in it.

"Maybe she will. But from what I 'ave gathered by them bastards, they be bound by the spells only. I do nay think they 'ave any form o' loyalty towards 'er. So, if she did nay manage to bind them in another way, too, I doubt she can order them around."

Wooyoung's work-roughened fingertips danced over Seonghwa's arm. He was completely immersed in his exploration of the other man's skin, and Seonghwa did not mind it. San did neither, judging from the soft gaze he gave them.

"That makes a lot o' sense. But Hwa..." Wooyoung rose his head to look at Seonghwa searchingly. The man turned his head to look at him, not hindered by his hair for once since he had started wearing a matching ponytail with Hongjoong ever since they had entered the ship. His dark locks were pushed back for now and left his whole face on display to honestly show his emotions.

There were probably a lot of them when Wooyoung continued speaking.

"Will ye be fine? When we kill that umbra o' yours? Ye ain't... attached to 'im, right?"

Seonghwa looked at Wooyoung, quiet. His insides felt empty, no reaction in any way happening in neither his brain nor head. He felt numb.

"Woo. I 'ave ye, the crew, Hongjoong- there be no reason fer me to grow attached to a person who ruins me."

San perked up on the other side of Yunho where he had apparently been listening in on their conversation with one ear. His fox-like eyes scrutinised Seonghwa sharply and ruthless as if he was trying to stare at the bottom of his soul. Seonghwa wondered what he would find there. He did feel the need to hide from those eyes.

"No, Hwa, that be nay- don't ye consider us as people who ruined ye, too? We ain't jolly people, no matter 'ow well ye know us, we ain't. We only appear as such because ye be on our side now, but ye know best where ye came from. From a lovin' family, from a dad that been a monk, an' a little bakery. Ye already grew attached to people who ruined ye. It be a trait ye 'ave."

Seonghwa stayed silent. He did not like where Wooyoung was going with this, but he knew that it was an important matter to discuss. A matter that he could never discuss with Hongjoong because the shame would be too big.

San pushed his body off the railing to round Seonghwa and lean against the shell-specked wood next to him. His arm came up to settle around Seonghwa's back, spending warmth and support.

"So... Yeosang be the same, ye know? Yeosang shares the darkness that we saw grow an' fester in yer eyes, too. But Yeosang got it from this here crew; we know 'ow to deal with it. But ye- ye keep goin' aft to 'im. Will ye be fine when that ends?"

When his quiet voice ended, and only the rumble of the other crew members talking about Mingi's eyepatch on the other side remained, Seonghwa was once more painfully aware of the lack of wind. He felt as if in the eye of a storm, oddly isolated from the people he usually trusted.

He did not find an answer.

It should have been clear, but he could not prove it. There was no way for him to know.

He hated his doppelganger, undeniably. He would slice his throat any day. Yet, he was the one who kept calling out. Who kept falling into the arms of his other self because he felt that despite his being, the dark Seonghwa was the only one he could trust. It was far more private and intimate than the relationship he shared with Hongjoong. Hongjoong would never be able to understand Seonghwa's heart just like he himself did.

It was like an addiction to a powerful drug. Yeosang had once told Seonghwa about it, about how certain medically used plants could make the person crave the peace and ease it created so much that their brain kept asking them for it. The amount could poison them and make them sick.

Some people died of it.

Seonghwa had never been addicted before, but it seemed to add up.

He kept coming back to his umbra, kept reaching out for him by his own will. Even when knowing that it would ruin him, and possibly lead to death if he was not careful. He was coquetting with powers far darker and more sinister than this crew of pirates could ever be.

Seonghwa had never asked Yeosang what happened to people who lost the one thing they were addicted to. He imagined it to be an excruciating time.

"I hope so," he thus answered with a small voice that carried all his regret. He had not wished to go down this path. He had deteriorated after the loss of Hongjoong and hidden his pain from the crew that had reached out for each other. He had caused this. He knew it pained the crew to have seen him tumble down this ditch, feeling wronged and guilty at the same time.

"We can 'elp. Even if it might get 'ard, as ye said, ye 'ave us all. I be sure big parts o' yer madness ain't too 'ard to deal with fer us. After all, we 'ave dealt with our umbras, too, now, fer a while." San comradely squeezed Seonghwa's shoulder. The quartermaster did not miss the meaningful glance the two men to his sides exchanged, but he also did not mind it.

He had promised Hongjoong to get better. He knew he could trust his husband. As long as they were together, they would also not give each other up. Not them, and not the crew.

Seonghwa ruefully lowered his head as his hands came together to play with the ring on his finger. The silver ring that held the black gem that resembled Hongjoong's soul. The familiar feel of the metal and its carvings calmed him a bit, causing him to breathe a bit slower again.

"I will do me best. This... thing, whatever it be that I developed fer 'im, it will not get in the way, I promise. I will do me part o' the work an' I will take care o' ye scurvy dogs, too. Ye be me first priority."

Wooyoung squeaked at Seonghwa's confession, reaching up to pinch the man's cheek. He probably smeared Seonghwa's war paint, but he did not mind, just smiling crookedly at the cute reaction.

"Adorable. But jolly, all be well, then. Now, if we finally reached that castle now-"

Right when San was lifting his head to look out over their surroundings, the door to the captain's quarters opened. Out stepped Hongjoong with his shirt unbuttoned yet sluggishly tucked into his pants so it created a V at the front and his hair messy. His ponytail was still partly intact, and he was in the middle of fixing it as he calmly walked down the steps from the helm to join them.

Confused, the crew searched for the man in black, but he did not emerge yet.

As Hongjoong closed up on them, Seonghwa noticed that he had left his jacket inside since his sleeveless black shirt was the only thing protecting him from the chilly cold. Seonghwa was nearly tempted to hand over his own shirt, too.

"Ahoy, mateys," Hongjoong greeted them joyously as he fell against the railing next to them and stared out as if there was anything to see. Disbelieving, the men looked him up and down, just waiting for him to collapse.

He had a few deep scratches over his chest that looked about small enough to be from fingernails, and he had disregarded treating them. They would skip that in this world. According to Yongguk, they would not be able to fall sick here due to the lack of illnesses that attacked them.

"Captain, ye look jolly."

"Thanks, Yunho, I do every day. I be glad ye finally noticed."

Yunho and Mingi exchanged an amused gaze; then the first mate shrugged first.

"Seems like ye dealt with the demon well?"

"Aye, I did. 'e will accompany us fer a bit o' our voyage, 'e be curious to see 'ow this will play out. 'e promised me 'is absolute neutralness, though. So don't count on 'im."

It was not surprising to any of them how casually Hongjoong had tamed a hungry demon, and how easily he brushed it off.

It was Hongjoong, after all. The man had become Pirate King for a reason.

"Good to know. So, we will arrive soon? We moved, but it seemed endless so far." Yeosang, who was still very much bothered by the unpredictable weathers and physics of this world, asked slightly ticked off. He relaxed when Hongjoong nodded, though.

"Aye, we will. From now on, we will go near it." Hongjoong stepped away from the railing again to pluck Wooyoung off Seonghwa's side like a little kitten. The man even made a noise akin to an offended meow as he got pushed off and Hongjoong pulled Seonghwa in by his waist. As Seonghwa willingly followed the movement, San's arm dropped off, too, and Seonghwa found himself looking at Hongjoong's debauched beauty unbothered.

"Once Seungyoun joins us, we will go on land. Everybody keep their eyes wide open."

Seonghwa arched into Hongjoong's touch, angling his head just how Hongjoong wanted him as he guided his jaw with one hand. Their lips hovered over each other, warm breath being shared as Hongjoong's hand went to play with Seonghwa's hair.

"Ye got a name out o' 'im, 'uh?"

Hongjoong smirked against his lips, all roguish and with sharp teeth. He gently nipped at Seonghwa's lower lip, sending a spike of heat through Seonghwa's very being.

"Aye, I can be quite convincin'."

Seonghwa giggled as he fell into the arms of his husband. Finally, his heart stopped burning.


	7. Land Ahoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild smut starting towards the end of the chapter

It took Seungyoun, the man in the black hat and black coat a while to get back out to them. When he did, he looked impeccable, not wearing any reminders of what had happened between him and Hongjoong at all. There was no clue to go by as to what they had done behind closed doors, but from how Seonghwa knew Hongjoong, it had been undeniably something to do with sex. 

Seungyoun also did not mention it with another word. Instead, he was polite enough to ask them if they as humans felt any weird changes in their bodies or brains ever since coming here. When they told him about their unease about the unnatural character of this realm, it still seemed far more harmless than what Hongjoong was going through. Seonghwa made sure to watch him like a hawk.

"'ow do ye perceive this world? As a demon it looks different, does it nay?" Yunho was unsurprisingly the most at ease with talking to their new friend. They were all standing at the tip of the ship and awaiting their arrival.

It was odd, being on a ship that did not need its sails reefed or anchor weighed. But then again, what in this world was not odd?

"It does. But it's not as if I see different creatures or landscapes. What you see is the general gist of it. We, however, we see the energies of things. Energies, that are too powerful for your human brains to understand, thus just viewing them as earthly things, or not at all. I see you not with faces and bodies, but as mere specks of colour, like auras. I can see that you don't belong in this realm."

Yeosang nodded thoughtfully where he was standing next to Seonghwa and twirling his overgrown hair in his fingers.

"So it's similar to Hongjoong, but he is kind of stuck in between. He sees odd colours, but still the shapes of things."

Seungyoun nodded his red hair that looked like molten copper painting dark streaks in his face.

"Indeed. He is an odd mixture of a creature from this realm and yours; thus gaining some supernatural abilities to his inherently human ones. The magic in his veins is stronger than yours."

Hongjoong coyly grinned as if he was proud of the weird being he had become after returning from the dead. Seonghwa was glad that he took it with humour and did not feel any residue discomfort from it. 

How was it that Hongjoong was such a strong person? He was everything and more, standing with pride and tireless might while Seonghwa barely fought for himself.

Seonghwa averted his eyes from his husband once more, concentrating on the nearing black coast instead.

"The person you are meeting chose a good place to fight in. Her magic stems from here."

Wooyoung nodded his chin at the castle, already looking ready to fight again.

"Can we destroy it an' weaken 'er or something? Be that a possibility?"

Seungyoun gave a curious hum and then stepped away from the railing to lead them back over the _Agony_. His long legs carried him over to the plank in the time the ship turned and threw the wood down as if lifted by an invisible hand. With a wet slap, it landed in the dark sand.

"I don't know. But I would like to see you try." With that, he rose his gloved hand to gesture for them to go first. Hongjoong did, not hesitating a second before his heavy steps thundered down the plank followed by his loyal crew. As usual, Seonghwa went last so he could keep an eye on them all. His hands rested on his weapons tensely as he passed Seungyoun and joined the others on the sand.

Especially Yeosang would have liked to look around for a bit longer, but Hongjoong urged them to hurry. There was no time to be spent exploring these unsettling surroundings. They were here on a mission.

Seonghwa was looking down at his boots that sunk into the sand and slipped a bit back whenever he put his weight on them. Walking through the sand was a tiring task, especially with how they were all slightly swaying.

Seungyoun chuckled at them.

Seonghwa was too busy staring at the completely normal resistance of sand against his feet to notice another vital thing happening. But suddenly Jongho in front of him abruptly halted and sent Seonghwa stumbling against his back. With an apology, he pulled back and looked around for the source of their sudden stop.

It was Hongjoong, pointing at one of the empty windows inside the weathered stone. 

"There! Just now, I-"

"Who, did you see who it was?! Was it her?!"

Confusedly, Seonghwa watched how Hongjoong visibly hesitated.

"I-"

"What were they wearing?" Yeosang's questions were like rapid fire coming down on them. The crew waited, all with their weapons at the ready and eyes searching the inconspicuous castle ruins in front of them.

"I forgot, I- I been tryin' to recognise the colour an' think o' 'ow it looked to ye scurvy dogs at the same time. It might 'ave been white, or it might 'ave been black." Helpless, he looked around them, meeting only unsure faces. As it seemed, none of the others had seen the same thing as him.

"I... I think it must 'ave been one o' the umbras. I might 'ave spied them wearin' black. An' given that I view people just the same..."

He notably deflated. His long lashes fluttered as he lowered his eyes, just as helpless as the rest of them.

Yeosang slung an arm around his shoulders.

"Thanks, Captain. Now, what do you want to do, then? Given the risk that it might be the umbras, do you want to proceed?"

Their plan was Liv first, then the umbras. They could not fight them without her blood.

"We will go in. I can't imagine she be not 'ere. Either they work together or I overlooked somethin'."

At that, they all agreed grimly. They were here to end it, there was no use in running around any more. They had no other place to start their search.

"Lead the way, Captain."

Again, they took up walking. This time, Seonghwa held his head up high, searching for any possible movements in the castle. He was afraid to see his double's grinning visage in some corner constantly, but that did not deter his tries.

He also forgot that Seungyoun was behind them, watching and following out of pure interest for the drama that would be going down. The morbid enjoyment he seemed to feel about their situation did not sit right with Seonghwa, but it was not his priority to worry about. They were hunting somebody.

Five brittle steps led up to the empty doorway of the castle. They stepped through one by one while pulling their weapons simultaneously. Inside the empty foyer, they all filed together, standing back to back to look around while Seungyoun casually leaned in the doorway and frowned at the ceiling.

Four ways went from here. Two staircases led up in different directions, one down towards the dungeons, and another passway kept the boring stony corridors to continue on this level.

Somewhere, water was dripping from the walls.

"Split up. The team with Mingi will take Seungyoun with them." 

Hongjoong was whispering under his breath to keep a low profile. His voice echoed from the walls like hisses.

Jongho nodded at Yeosang to follow him with a jerk of his head as they scurried over to the staircase and down with Jongho's fists poised and Yeosang's pistol drawn. 

Yunho and Mingi disappeared in the passage on this level, and Seungyoun followed them like a shadow.

Wooyoung and San took the right. Seonghwa and Hongjoong the left.

This time it was Seonghwa going first. He ran up the stairs with silent leaps, his sword poised to strike. He rounded the corner swiftly to have the preventative strike on his side.

However, the room he was standing in was empty. So was the next one, and the one after that.

Seonghwa's suspicions rose when he followed Hongjoong up the stairs to the tower. It was a tight tunnel that reeked of wetness and mould, but it was nothing they could not take. Their bodies constantly twisted with the stairs so that they could keep an eye on their surroundings.

Nothing moved, not even a rat passed by. Everything was eerily quiet.

They reached the top of the tower quickly but found it empty just like all the other places. Seonghwa let go of a breath, partly out of stress, partly out of relief.

Hongjoong let his pistol sink when they discovered nothing at all. His eyes met Seonghwa's as he rose his voice, calling out to the people underneath.

San answered back that the other teams had not found anything in the old and empty ruins either. They were back to where they had started.

Hongjoong wrung a hand through his hair, his frustration clearly rising. Seonghwa watched him restlessly, all the while gnawing on his lips.

"Hongjoong... Be ye alright?"

Hongjoong tiredly shook his head, his sunken eyes haunted.

"I just want this to end an' go aft 'ome. This 'ole game o' cat an' mouse, I been 'opin' that it 'ad ended 'ere. But no. She be still terrorisin' us by not givin' an answer." He sighed loudly as he put his gun away and pushed his hair back. 

Seonghwa did not hesitate.

With one step he was at Hongjoong's side, gently pushing the man's shoulders back against the wall he was leaning on and sinking slowly to his knees in front of him.

Hongjoong did not comment on it. He just reached out to grab Seonghwa's hair and dropped his head back against the stone so he could stare down at his lover from lidded eyes.

Seonghwa moved to nuzzle up against his husband's crotch, his fingers moving deftly to undo his pants. They did not need to exchange any words as Seonghwa went to work, easing Hongjoong into a more relaxed posture until little moans began tumbling from his lips.

By the time Seonghwa's fingers had worked him up enough that he could take him in his mouth Hongjoong had positively molten into the wall and dropped all defences. His fingers tightened the barest bit in Seonghwa's hair when he took him down his throat, ever so careful not to hurt each other.

"Hwa..."

Seonghwa's eyes fluttered shut as he concentrated on making his lover feel good, knowing exactly where to caress him with his tongue and where to apply pressure. He could feel his own arousal starting to strain against his pants the more Hongjoong moaned and gently thrust against him, but he chose to ignore it for now. He was busy holding Hongjoong down and taking him as deep as possible until his nose touched the soft skin of Hongjoong's lower belly.

The warm weight of Hongjoong's length in his mouth did an exceptional job at distracting Seonghwa, too. He shifted on his knees so he could sit more comfortably and fell into the feeling. Rather than actively pushing Hongjoong towards pleasure, they just revelled in the warmth and closeness it gave the two of them.

Hongjoong's hands in Seonghwa's nape and hair gently helped guide him to the tempo he liked, but it did not take him long until one of his hands trailed to Seonghwa's jaw, gently pushing.

Seonghwa stubbornly stayed as he was, merely sinking deeper to distract Hongjoong of his task. It worked momentarily as the man let go of another guttural groan and pulled Seonghwa's hair just the barest bit enough to make Seonghwa chuckle against him. It had Hongjoong's hips jerking forwards to bury deeper inside, making Seonghwa reach out to pin him back down before he would gag.

Hongjoong fell into it easily, no resistance left in his body, but his hand was back to its urging.

"Hwa, look at me."

Seonghwa considered defying him, but he really had no reason to. He had to face Hongjoong somewhen, and if this was the first step of it, he would take it finally.

Thus, he opened his eyes to blink up at Hongjoong, not hidden by his dark locks for once. Hongjoong bit his lip at the gaze he gave him and continued staring at Seonghwa even when he started bucking his hips again, this time guided by Seonghwa's hands.

Seonghwa could feel tears brimming in his eyes from the suffocation, but he sharply blinked them away, responding to it like a good boy. Hongjoong certainly appreciated it, holding him by his ponytail so he could freely fuck down Seonghwa's throat and chase his orgasm. 

With his jaw slack, Seonghwa took it all until he felt Hongjoong grow out of rhythm, his grip slipping.

Patient, Seonghwa took it all, holding Hongjoong through his shudders without ever taking his eyes off him. The man looked beautiful trembling in his arms like this with his eyes closed and mouth slightly opened around his breathy whines. Seonghwa felt his heart warm at the sight.

He made sure that Hongjoong was clean before pulling off and pushing his clothes back in order before he rose. His paint must have been a mess, but Hongjoong clearly liked it, his eyes settling heavily on Seonghwa's lips.

Seonghwa let him lean against the wall and cool off while he took a few sips of his water to wash away the taste and soothe his throat. Hongjoong watched him with hooded eyes and his hands holding onto Seonghwa's small waist just because he knew that the man liked it. 

After a second of rest, they exchanged a glance.

"Alright, let's go kill me murderous witch lover now."

"Aye, let's do that."


	8. The Murderous Witch

"Nothing to find? Where else could we search?"

Seonghwa stemmed his hands in his hips, looking around indecisively. The group had come together once more to discuss matters before making the next decision, and none had found any clues about where they could search next. There was no furniture to hide in, no doors to go through. They could try searching for hidden passageways, but if that would make sense, they had yet to find out.

"I be sure ye searched the tower very throughout from 'ow much time ye took, did nay ye?" San's voice was snide, giving half a cue of his disappointment in himself that he had not thought of that, too. Seonghwa rose his brow at him, waiting for another comment.

San merely snapped his head back around, not caring any more. He kept his remarks to himself now, leaving it to Hongjoong to direct the conversation back to the matter at hand.

"Where do ye mates reckon we should search next? Stay down in the crater an' the ruins to find 'er or rather go outside again? I don't 'ave any more dreams to go by. 'er directions to go 'ere was pretty clear the first time." Hongjoong helplessly scratched his nape. Seonghwa stared at the wall behind Wooyoung's head, not minding the grimaces the other man made at him.

"I don't think that will be necessary. Take a glance outside." Seungyoun's low voice was velvety soft like the skin of a snake. They all turned to look him up and down suspiciously before Hongjoong was the first to run outside. While walking, he already pulled his sword, having it at the ready as he strode down the stairs.

The rest scrambled to follow, copying him with less grace and haste.

Indeed, just outside of the castle ruins and standing on the black beach, they found the person whom they had searched for. A tall woman with long fiery red hair. She was wearing a white dress and some brown vest over it that had different herbs and feathers as well as bones dangling from it. For some, it was impossible to say if it was part of her hair that was partly knotted in braids and dreadlocks, or if it was something hanging from her belt.

She was standing with her back to them but turned slowly when the group of pirates swarmed her without Hongjoong even having to bark an order. They circled her; eight weapons pointed at her intending to kill. Seungyoun stayed back to sit down on the stairs of the castle amusedly.

Seonghwa briefly met Liv's eyes, those blue or greenish irises that Tikki had gotten from her. Their semblance was cunning, making Seonghwa question his goals for a mere second before he was back to scowling.

This was the woman that had caused all this. No matter how briefly he had known her, this was the final goal.

Her blood together with that potion would end it all: all the pain, and the lies, and the doubts. Seonghwa was ready to fight for it.

"Spy who finally showed 'er face. 'ow noble o' ye." Hongjoong's sneer was dark, his teeth on display as he looked down on her. He shared the anger of the crew that they had carried for years, probably taking the largest role in it even.

San spat at her feet.

"Dirty witch 'ag. Today ye dance the 'empen's jig."

Liv gave a long-suffering sigh. It was nearly comical how that was her first reaction to them, but it did not make Seonghwa relax in the least. If anything, he was even more ready to get attacked any second now.

"What makes ye think I been 'idin' from ye? Ah, I know why I liked ye most out o' this pack, Yunho. Always the politest one."

Her voice was just as husky and melodic as Seonghwa remembered. She spoke in a dialect, but pirate speech at the same time. He truly wondered about the time she and Hongjoong had spent together.

Back when Hongjoong would still sleep with women only to kill them right after. Back when his black soul did much more morally reprehensible things.

Yunho made a face at her comment; his whole posture ducked as if he was ready to lunge at her to pin her down.

"Thanks, but... It ain't as if I could take any pride in that, Liv."

"That be fine. I don't expect ye to."

She turned to Hongjoong, her eyes looking like demonic flames with how much hate fuelled them. It was different than the hate in Hongjoong's eyes. It was less raw, dripping with darkness and poison instead. Hongjoong looked dangerous; she looked unsettling.

"I see ye brought eight men again to kill me. Be ye still not man enough to face me alone? Ye really need an 'ole crew fer one woman?"

Hongjoong scoffed harshly; all gentleness wiped from his face as he glared at the woman. He looked nothing like the man Seonghwa loved so dearly and that he had married. He looked blood-crazed, like a maniac out for blood. And it made sense.

"I thought I would play it safe. Given that ye 'ave some mates 'ere, too. Where be they? Waitin' to ambush us?"

Liv gave a disbelieving chuckle, the corners of her mouth curling amusedly. She coyly pushed her hair back behind her ear as she looked at them, one by one as if trying to find a person who agreed with the oddness of that inquisition.

When she was met with seven other grave faces, she gave it up quickly. She did not drop the facade just yet, though.

"Again, I 'ave no reason to run from ye, Joong. Ye already murdered me in cold blood; there be nothin' more fer me to expect." She said it patronising as if it had been their major mistake to make.

Hongjoong grinned roguishly as he twirled the light epee in his hand. Its blade glinted hungrily in the light of a few weak beams of light.

Judging from Liv's expression, she recognised the sword as the very one that had killed her once before. Yet, she remained calm and relaxed.

"An' yet me mate told me that ye would bleed fer us again. What a coincidence."

Liv gritted her jaw at the pirate's taunting, not losing her composure. Her hands came to settle at her waist as she waited, standing without any protection.

"I won't fight ye. I be 'ere to take some enjoyment from yer last stupid decisions. There be no way fer ye to get o' this here alive."

Hongjoong rose his sword as he shifted one foot forward. The tip was pointing right at her heart or whatever dark, and rotten organ fuelled her in that place. Seonghwa watched her every movement, waiting to attack as she just calmly crossed her arms in front of her chest. No wind touched her glorious curls.

"'ow fittin' o' ye. It been all a game fer ye. Ye was sittin' 'ere an' watched us suffer a far greater deal than ye e'er did."

Liv laughed, quiet and genuinely delighted. She had yet to become a fury, and Seonghwa found her calmness all the more annoying. Which was the plan, had ever been. To make them angry and laugh at their ignorance as she responded with a far more powerful counterattack.

"O' course. We was ne'er the same, Hongjoong. It been ne'er about givin' the same aft to ye. Ye angered someone more powerful than ye, someone ye could not fight. Ye was bound to suffer more than I did."

Even Mingi looked as if he wanted to smash her skull by now, the tension in the air thick enough to be cut with a blade.

"Too bad ye won't see it end. Ye thought yerself safe 'ere an' wanted to watch us get killed by our shadows as soon as we all ran 'ere stupidly angry at ye, did nay ye? I be delighted to take that wish away from ye."

Liv cocked her head, derision showing on her pretty face as she grinned at him.

"Ye think all yer problems be solved when ye push a sword through me chest? Foolish mortal, ye already killed me, ye already lost that chance!"

Hongjoong pressed his lips into a thin line, his knuckles turning white as he gripped his sword tighter. Seonghwa saw his thighs tense and prepared for the attack, ready to dodge Liv in case she turned in the other direction.

"Let's see about that, then."

With that, Hongjoong attacked, stepping right into their little circle to stab the woman once again, right through her deceitful heart.

Seonghwa felt satisfaction spread inside of him as he heard her gasp, her eyes going wide at the red stains that quickly bathed her white dress. It looked like spilt wine, and every drop took more of her life from her.

"Ah, so ye do bleed. Which means that this form be indeed yer last." Hongjoong nodded at Yeosang to step in while he remained still and with Liv impaled by his sword. She was struggling, not confident enough to pull her body off it, but also holding back sounds of pain.

Yeosang made quick work of her. With a little knife, he carelessly cut one of her fingers off to collect her blood in the fastest way possible. It quickly filled the little vial with ingredients as she was still trembling and twitching.

"'ow could ye possibly know? Not even I did."

Hongjoong reached to his belt, his strong arm still holding the sword and Liv upright. As he pulled out his gun, he looked her up and down one last time. Her knees were already buckling. Despite her pain and the confusion, it was still hatred that burned the brightest in her eyes. A hatred that was so scornful and sinister that it would make anybody step back in respect.

"Ye be not the only witch I know. Ye should 'ave accounted fer that."

The breathless laugh that escaped her throat had her lips specked with blood. She did not move, not trying to pull back even as Hongjoong rose the gun to her head and pressed it against her temple nearly lovingly.

"Bang Yongguk... A man I underestimated."

"Aye, me too." Hongjoong waited until Yeosang had scurried back without breaking his and Liv's stare.

Then, he shot her clean through the head.

The witch immediately went limp; all power lost from her body. Finally, Hongjoong let her drop to the ground in the pool of blood that had already formed around her and stepped back. He was not laughing, not grinning, but he looked relieved. As relieved as Seonghwa felt. She was finally gone. The person behind all this mess, a person that Seonghwa had barely known when she had started to torture him, she was finally dead. The curse of their existence was gone.

None of them had wanted to drag this out. While she deserved the same as the admiral did, they all just wanted her gone and the danger released.

"Chop up 'er body an' throw it in the lake. Will she 'ave a way to return?" Hongjoong wiped his sword on her vest as his eyes found Seungyoun again. The demon slowly shook his head as he came over.

"No. Even less so if you feed her to the heinous friend. It seems as if your journey has yet to end, though."

Hongjoong nodded. He left it to Yunho and Jongho to drag off Liv's body as the rest of them put their weapons away.

The internal tension had lifted, but the crew only felt glad to an extent. There was still much to do, and seven umbras waiting to be killed. Seven umbras, who were far larger of a threat to their lives than Liv had ever been. Liv had wanted to see them suffer. Their umbras wanted them dead.

"The curse she put on us has yet to lift. We will 'ave to fight yer kin."

Seungyoun frowned, his eyes fixed on the potion that Yeosang was stirring on the side.

"We are physically sovereign to humans."

"Aye, we know that. It be an 'ard battle, but we 'ave prepared fer years. They might know us inside out an' be able to foresee it all, but 'ere, they be free from us. They won't be able to guess what will 'appen."

At that, the demon nodded thoughtfully. Then, he glanced over to the corner Yunho and Jongho had disappeared in.

"I will take that as the moment to leave you people alone, then. You won't run in any more troubles on your search for them, I believe. I shall pass on the word that Captain Kim Hongjoong from the human realm is not somebody to play games with."

Hongjoong grinned faintly, holding his hand out as a greeting.

"I 'ope I won't 'ave to see ye an' yer mates e'er again after this here. 'ave a jolly time strollin' the seas."

Seungyoun took his hand, shaking it in a celebratory gesture.

"I will. Farewell."


	9. Sharing the Night

Flames that the crew saw as orange and Hongjoong saw as purple were dancing in front of them.

They were back in the forest, sitting in a little secluded corner so they would not raise the attention of the creatures roaming the plane at night. The whole crew was jittery with nerves. Every single one of them desperately wanted to go back to their ship and drink to celebrate their victory, but it was not the time for that yet. The actual danger was still waiting for them, and everybody felt insecure about facing it.

The umbras had been their constant companions for several years. The crew knew exactly of all the horrors and pain they had inflicted on the pirates. They all respected the demons and their might, and fitting to Liv's warning; the men were very aware of their physical inferiority.

Seonghwa closed his eyes for a second to concentrate again, trying to keep his thoughts from wandering.

He did not want to doubt his team. Even more so, he blatantly refused to consider losing someone tonight, or tomorrow, or ever. He wanted to believe in them.

Yet, given the general mood and amount of clenched jaws and restless hands that held onto their respective lovers, this task appeared as an unreachable one. They were all scared for their lives.

Seonghwa was sitting next to Hongjoong, their legs pressed against each other and shoulders joined. They were the only ones not reaching out for each other. Instead, Hongjoong was numbly poking the fire with a stick while Seonghwa's clammy hands were holding onto his pants to keep himself from shaking. Yeosang kept throwing him sympathetic glances from where he was holding on to Jongho's arm around his waist.

Seonghwa did not even need to be held. He needed to know the danger defeated.

Somebody in their round sighed, and it seemed entirely too loud in the deafening silence of the night. It nearly made Seonghwa wince until he called himself to stay calm. There was no need to be afraid. Nothing would jump out at them. There was nothing here.

Seonghwa nearly missed Seungyoun. The man had at least risen their spirits by being a fairly normal companion in the midst of an unsettling world that would create nightmares in the crew's dreams for an indefinite time in the future. Seungyoun had been the most neutral of all forces.

One time he wondered how their voyage would have gone had they taken Liv with them. How would the woman act around them? At the images of her sitting with them around the fire, Seonghwa discarded the thought again. Even if they had taken her this far, they would not have put up with her taunting for long. The place she was now in fit her.

Yunho discreetly cleared his throat, pulling all of them from their depressed thoughts. Tiredly, Seonghwa rose his head in his direction. Hongjoong stopped his poking.

"Accordin' to the list Yongguk wrote to me, this should be finished now. I can't promise it to taste any jolly, but I really 'ope it brings the effect it promises. Mingi, 'elp me splice the mainbrace." He started handing out little vials with some sips of the potion they had created. Yongguk had been particular about the amount of each ingredient that went in there, so Yunho had spent his time trying to perfection the drink by using the little resources he had.

"'onestly, I think they be just waitin' fer us to do this. There be no way they don't know we be 'ere already. I 'ave a feelin' they be followin' us somewhere nearby all the time an' see what will 'appen. They seem to want to face us on equal grounds." Hongjoong handed Seonghwa his drink that he tried not to look too closely at. The red mixture with the mostly grounded clumps inside looked less than attractive to him.

"If so, they are still playing their games. I wonder if they would change their behaviours now, without Liv. The grandmaster has finally left the game, but their prize still stands." Yeosang eyed his potion curiously.

"Fittin'. Bottoms to the sky, I don't want to see this here awful drink e'er again." San had to disentangle his limbs to free himself of Wooyoung. The man pouted after his lover but quickly shut up when San comforted him with a kiss to his cheek.

Yunho made a face at San. They clinked their glasses together; nonetheless, both staring distastefully at the drink.

"I promise ye, mate; ye won't."

Hongjoong was the first one to wordlessly down his drink. He did not mind the taste at all, not even making a face after it. San and Wooyoung were an entirely different story while Mingi even looked as if he considered the taste for a while.

Seonghwa disliked the thought of what he was drinking more than the actual potion itself. He was not surprised to find that it was disgusting, but what else was a magic drink with ingredients like these supposed to do? However, knowing that it was a human's blood, he was drinking not only pushed his mind back to the moment of Youjin and Hanbyeol's deaths but also seemed inherently wrong to him even after his time as a pirate.

Thus, he tried not to dwell on it for too long before simply swallowing the mixture and leaving it at that. He washed it away with water right after, pretending he had never tried it.

"Glad we got that out o' the way." Jongho threw the useless glass somewhere behind him. It crashed against a tree and shattered.

"Get some rest, then. We will search fer them in the mornin'. I want three people on guard at any times. From now on it be a game o' survival, mates. It be either them impostors or us."

The crew nodded gravely before they sorted themselves out. Jongho, Yunho and Mingi wanted to start with the nightly watch. Seonghwa was just about to search for a comfortable position to use his arm as a pillow in when Hongjoong nodded his chin further down the forest. His eyes were fixed on Seonghwa, making the man questioningly raise his brow.

"Let's talk."

Seonghwa had dreaded this moment. It took him a second to react, and he nearly considered refusing his husband until he gave a slow nod.

"Aye, let's talk." He reached for Hongjoong's hand to let himself get pulled up and join the man. Together they went deeper into the woods and into the shadows that seemed to swallow them right up. They made sure to keep an eye on the fire and not stray too far, but it seemed as if this conversation was private enough that Hongjoong refused to let the other crewmembers hear it.

Hongjoong was still carrying his weapons to make sure they had protection at any times, and as if weighed down by them, he sunk against the trunk of the nearest tree to lean against it and looked up at Seonghwa patiently. Seonghwa copied him, leaning one shoulder against the nearest tree so they were face to face and his weapons did not get in the way.

"I wanted to check in with ye mateys before we do this. I know that these matters took a 'uge toll on all o' ye, an' as a Cap'n I sincerely apologise. Especially to ye, Hwa. They dragged ye into this."

Seonghwa smiled weakly. As usual, Hongjoong was full of care for his family. His eyes were back to being gentle and haunted, showing how hard he had worked to get here. Seonghwa longed for the day when those eyes would be back to just being a pirate, to just living the life he had wanted without a curse lasting upon him. Now, with all the changes Hongjoong had gone through in this time, Seonghwa was positive that his eyes would shine all the brighter in freedom.

"I be fine. I know that we share this problem as a crew, not only as lovers but in this case I think I finally figured meself out. We will see this to an end together."

Hongjoong looked pleased with that answer; his lips curling sweetly around his smile.

"Ye came a long way with us, Hwa. I wanted to tell ye 'ow proud I be. O' ye, o' everythin' ye did fer us, an' all the things ye put up with. Not as yer lubber, but as yer Cap'n, I be so fuckin' glad to 'ave met ye on this voyage."

"An' not fed me to the sharks," Seonghwa finished with a grin. Hongjoong threw his head back in laughter.

"An' not fed ye to the sharks." He agreed earnestly. Seonghwa's chest was warm for the twinkle in Hongjoong's eyes, for the devotion he looked at Seonghwa with. He tried to fight his own smile as he phrased his reply.

"Despite the odds o' it, I be also glad to be 'ere. I be glad to 'ave come aft, an' chosen this path. It be 'ard fer me to imagine life aboard the _Precious_ without the shadows around, but I would like to get to know it. An' I will fight fer that. I would like fer all o' us to go aft an' drink the 'ole stupid week away afterwards."

Hongjoong chuckled but nodded diplomatically. 

"Sure, that sounds jolly. There be far more fun stuff fer us to show ye, sugar. Many more plays, more music, more adventure. We aren't always broodin' an' 'opeless."

Seonghwa could imagine it. And he desperately wanted to be part of it.

"Then let's all survive this mission. I expect ye to make do on yer promises, Captain."

The smile on Hongjoong's face was so big and bright that Seonghwa felt it pull on his heartstrings. He nearly went insane out of worry, and he knew he had to stop. He already nearly died once for the man because he was so afraid to lose him, and while Hongjoong had not commented on it too angrily, Seonghwa knew what the man was thinking.

Pirates did not sacrifice their lives for each other. 

Seonghwa had to avert his face when he felt a few hot tears tickle in his eyes. He was far from crying wholly, but he found it difficult to reign his emotions in an hour as dark as this one.

Yet, Hongjoong was gentle in his approach as he stepped closer to Seonghwa. His arms came to settle on Seonghwa's waist, pressing gently and with just enough strength that Seonghwa was aware of the grip he had on him.

"Did I ever tell ye that ye have stars in yer eyes, Seonghwa?"

Seonghwa's pitiful sniffle was interrupted by a burst of disbelieving laughter. That was something his mom would say to little him. She even had a whole tale about how once ago a little fairy came by and lost some stars in his eyes, but liked it too much to take them back and thus he had the prettiest eyes in town. A thought that filled him with fondness now.

"Ye once told me that ye be doting on them stars. A long time ago."

Hongjoong hugged him, pressing their bodies closer together until they could feel each other's warmth and their hearts beat in tandem. It calmed Seonghwa immediately, and one of his hands came up to play with Hongjoong's hair as they allowed themselves to rest for a minute. 

"I do. I would 'ate to seem 'em gone."

Seonghwa nodded silently as he pressed a little kiss against Hongjoong's forehead. 

He did not know what the morning would bring. It was impossible to foresee. Yet, he had made up his mind. Despite his struggles and attachment to his shadow, he would face him. And he would kill him. 

His doppelganger had manipulated his emotionally weak self like a puppet on strings after Hongjoong had died. He had made sure that Seonghwa had distanced himself from the crew and instead directed his attention to him.

But enough of that. Hongjoong was back, and Hongjoong was the one Seonghwa could trust. 

He would prove it.


	10. Beginning of the End

Seonghwa took the last guard that lasted until morning together with Yeosang and Mingi. He had slept for a good few hours but felt barely rested. His mind was back to spinning around negative thoughts at speeds that made him nauseous and took away his appetite. Hongjoong and Yunho still pushed him to eat at least a bit of food so he would have strength for the day.

He was not the only one, though. Wooyoung had been looking pale and was the centre of San's attention during the whole morning.

They had left the forest in order to return to the planes, this time crossing them in the other direction and away from Seungyoun's lake and the castle. The green grasslands and grey skies had long since started to look tiringly bleak. It was a useless game they were playing, searching for something that had no need to hide. Their umbras were most likely watching them during all this time and giggling in some corner as the crew went on with their search.

Seonghwa was constantly paranoid as he carefully looked around to try and detect the black uniforms of the demons behind some rocks. He was leading the group today since Hongjoong kept staying back with one crew member at a time to have his captain talk with them. Since he was far, Seonghwa found himself walking side by side with Yeosang, who had already had his talk. Thus he spent his time brooding over the possibilities of the encounter that was coming up.

Sometimes he cursed or uttered beneath his breath, but he mostly kept silent as they walked. Wooyoung did a great job in using his long-established lookout abilities to detect any movement in the still lands, too.

Seonghwa was resting his hands on his swords on both sides of his hips, always ready to pull them. He kept wondering how much blood they would taste today. Would everybody fight their own umbra? With Hongjoong fighting Mingi's? He could not imagine them being that coordinated, but the umbras certainly had a plan on how to figure that out. More tricks were waiting for the crew, and Seonghwa tried to foresee them all.

He and Yeosang must have made an incredibly grumpy picture to any outsider, but nobody within the crew found the strength to laugh. Today was not a day for laughter. It was a day that would feed the earth underneath their feet with blood.

Seonghwa glanced around, counting the heads of the grim pirates behind. Hongjoong was just now talking with Mingi, their interwoven hands swinging between the two of them while a big grin painted Mingi's face under his eyepatch. The difference in height between the two of them was adorable, especially with the knowledge of Hongjoong's true height without the heels. They seemed fine, just like Wooyoung and San that were quietly mumbling with Yunho at their side. Jongho had a row for himself, walking in front of the five others and right behind Seonghwa and Yeosang where he could have an eye on his lover. His gaze met Seonghwa's as he looked around, and they shared a quiet nod.

"Hey, Hwa. Remember what Seungyoun told us how he perceives this plane? As sources of energy instead of people with faces and such?"

With a hum, Seonghwa focused back on Yeosang to show him that he had his attention. The man was frowning as he was deep in thought, his fingers tapping away on his belt impatiently.

"And Hongjoong sees the colours of said energies differently. Did you ask him how he sees Seungyoun? Given that he is a demon that might make it easier for us to find the doubles."

Seonghwa shook his head as the thought slowly caught up with him. There could be traces, maybe. Certain places they frequented. Maybe even the signal of a trap.

"Let me ask him real quick." Seonghwa rounded the surprised group to close in on Mingi and Hongjoong. At seeing him approach, Mingi quickly dropped Hongjoong's hand as if he had burnt himself. His panicked expression pulled a smile from Seonghwa and a chuckle from Hongjoong as he grabbed onto the man's fingers again.

"What be the issue, sugar? Found somethin'?"

Seonghwa shook his head as he fell into step on Hongjoong's other side, matching his pace. Mingi also curiously craned his head to glance at him, but he had lost his initial shyness of holding onto Hongjoong in plain sight.

"I wanted to ask ye if ye spied anythin' special on Seungyoun. Yeosang just figured that 'e an' them umbras might 'ave some familiarities with each other given their nature."

Hongjoong hummed as he recalled the day they had spent with the demon. It had been a mere day ago, but it already felt like an eternity again.

"Now that ye mention it, I wonder 'ow 'e saw us. 'e mentioned yer white soul to me but given that I see all them colours 'ere inverted..."

They stared at each other silently for a moment. Then, Hongjoong gave an insecure shrug. Neither addressed the thought that dominated both of their minds.

"'e been wearin' white be all I can say. There been nothing remarkable in 'is quarters, too."

Seonghwa nodded sharply, creating a mental reminder for that.

"Alright. Liv- ye saw 'er as normal, did nay ye? With 'er dress white?"

"Aye, I did."

With a mumbled thanks Seobghwa returned to his place on Yeosang's side with a few big steps. The navigator was already looking at Seonghwa curiously when he was closing up on him. Soon, they were walking side by side again, careful not to bump against each other's weapons.

"He sees the demons the other way around. Seungyoun was wearing white in his perception, so in case the umbras are wearing their black uniforms again-"

"They are actually wearing white. I see. Well, then let's consider that as we search. Our umbras prefer darkness, so these here... They prefer light? Let's search for a bright spot." Yeosang's eyes were more alert and awake as he looked around this time. Seonghwa thought about where such a place might be. Not in the forest near them, also probably not within the cliffs that surrounded the lands.

His place rose towards the skies, to the brightest, if dim place here.

"Far up?"

Yeosang nodded gravely before swerving left and further towards the rocky hills. If the crew had any complaints, they did not voice them, instead following behind like a group of little ducklings. Mingi and Wooyoung exchanged places on Hongjoong's side smoothly.

"Do you think they will choose an area that gives them an advantage?" Seonghwa concentrated on setting one foot in front of the other so he would not fall, forgoing his suspicious glances for now. Yeosang hummed, taking his time to answer.

"They most likely would. But then again they derive from us. I'd say about any terrain that puts us at a disadvantage is just as bad on their end," he ultimately decided as his breathing grew more irregular with each step he took.

His wise words filtered through Seonghwa's brain as they took their time searching. It felt like forever since they had left the forest, and from where the sun stood, Seonghwa suspected the day was about halfway finished already, too. They needed to hurry if they wanted to get this over with before night fell. He did not know if there was any other danger out for them in this realm aside from their umbras, but he also did not feel compelled to find out.

Thus, they climbed as fast as they could, overlooking the lands from further above and trying to find a spot. They were far from the lake by now, leaving the sheltered area, but Yeosang assured Seonghwa that they could find space between the rocks to hide in case they needed another day.

Yet, something inside of Seonghwa told him that was not necessary. Today was the day that this would end. The day that the umbras would join Liv and Hongjoong's doppelganger in a world even darker and further from life than this one.

"Avast, what do you think of that one?"

Seonghwa lifted his eyes to Yeosang's finger, pointing straight ahead to another mountain on the line of hills they were walking on right now. It rose higher into the sky than the other ones without seeming too imposing. Yet, it seemed to reach right into the clouds, not showing its tip to their scrutinising eyes.

"Looks about as bright as it gets." Seonghwa pushed his sweaty hair back as he agreed. Without further ado, he started climbing straight towards it; his moves secure since he was used to climbing around on the slippery ship all the time.

Yeosang had the consideration of informing their crew what exactly they were doing at the moment. All of them agreed with rolls of their eyes, telling him just to go on and follow Seonghwa as he carefully scaled the black boulders leading them further up.

Another hour at least must have passed of them just quietly making their way over the rocks. Sometimes, they warned each other of dangerous crevices, other times somebody made noises of protest or cursed under their breath. All conversation died down with time as they all grew too hot to even talk anymore, and every breath became important.

The sun was on its way to set and only a few hours away from doing so as they reached the steepest part of the mountain. From here on, their journey was a mere scaling a cliff. They had to pull their bodies up by their arms and legs, making them tired and exhausted before they even arrived. Finally, Seonghwa saw why their umbras had possibly chosen this location.

"I... I swear to Jones if they be nay 'ere... I be mad...." San lost his breath halfway through his threat, making them all giggle at how harmless it turned out. A mad San was terrifying, but just the warning from his panting lips sounded cute.

Nobody made promises, but nobody considered turning around, either. They all had their eyes fices on the top of the mountain that was lost somewhere in the clouds since they did not seem to want to lift.

But their stubbornness paid off. As any mountain did, this one had an end, too. When it finally appeared in front of Seonghwa's eyes, he took one of his labour-roughened hands from the cold stone to turn to his mates and shout down to them.

"Mateys, the end be in sight! Just a while longer!" His voice carried the last bits of motivation he could muster. The answer was just as weak. They all gathered their voices in an appreciative yell, urging each other on with it. San and Jongho, their resident strongest seemed to be the loudest, but their call helped the others in pushing through.

Seonghwa continued climbing, his movements slightly sloppy with how much faster he was going to finally finish this stupid hike.

With one last laborious push, Seonghwa pulled himself up over the ridge. His legs were wobbly for just a second, then he was already using his sleeve to dab the sweat dripping from his nose and chin away. He glanced around as he normalised his breathing, checking on their surroundings.

And there, on the plateau that the crater created, a group of men in black uniforms stood. They were formatted in one loose group, waiting for nobody else than the crew. The person at the front was no other than Seonghwa's umbra himself, his arms crossed as his icy gaze watched them over his mask like a snake poised to strike.

Seonghwa stared back even as Yeosang groaned as he rose next to him, completely enthralled.

The black-hatted group showed no indication of any reaction to the crew's arrival. They stayed where they were, ever so patient and as still as statues while the rest of the pirates cumbersomely scaled the edge. One by one they appeared on Seonghwa's and Yeosang's sides, their heaving breaths halting when they laid eyes upon the group.

San was helping up Wooyoung, the last person to join them, and they finally faced each other. The pirates, and the sinister demons that had taken control over their souls.

They had found the final battleground.


	11. The Final Encounter

Up on the top of the mountain, the pirates had found themselves on no wind was blowing. They were back to the eerie trap of an untouched and timeless place. Seonghwa suspected that this location might have been fused with magic, and the indication of it left him tense.

They were above the clouds. Thick fog was surrounding the crater like an ocean of greys and whites, and it seemed rather alluring to take a dip that would end in death.

Seonghwa was still standing in front of their little group like a mirror to the seven shadows in front, completely out of place and not feeling fitting to his role. He was not the face of this group; he was not responsible for standing here. Their actual leader was-

Seonghwa's thoughts abruptly ended when a hand found his shoulder, gently pressing. The quartermaster immediately stepped aside to make way for their captain, feeling relief drop from his heart like a hardened rock. Hongjoong seemed to understand, and he gave Seonghwa's shoulder a comforting squeeze before letting his hand slide off again.

He stepped in front of his crew, squaring his shoulders as he faced the enemy head-on. His level stare seemed cold and noble as he met their evil stares.

For once, he actually looked like the king he was. Proud and mighty.

Seonghwa gained his strength back at the sight of him. He stood up straighter and put his hands on the swords around his waist to stabilise them. His breathing had normalised by now, and he could feel the fuel of adrenaline kicking in at the reckoning of the upcoming fight. It travelled through his veins like liquid fire and make him grit his jaw in dark anticipation. He remained quiet as Hongjoong addressed the umbras.

"We 'ave finally found ye. Did ye 'ave fun playin' yer last game?"

San's shadow chuckled amusedly. As usual, he looked deceptively gorgeous with the belt that wrapped around his narrow waist and broad shoulders. He was holding Wooyoung's double, dark-haired and all to easily charmed by the infuriating man.

Yunho and Mingi's doubles had always seemed even taller, even broader, and even more threatening to Seonghwa's eyes than the original ones did. Mingi's looked extra terrifying with his black eye patch and fire-red hair. Yunho's could probably rip a man apart with his bare hands.

Seonghwa swallowed harshly as he continued staring. Jongho's double had also crossed his arms in front of his solid chest and even through his dark clothes, his muscles that were bulging from the movement seemed menacing.

Yeosang's double stood eerily quiet and relaxed. His eyes were not disclosing any emotion as he just watched the exchange without comments.

"Aye, Cap'n, we did. We presume that ye 'ave taken care o' any unfinished business? Facin' us 'ere means the end fer yer crew an' yer little pirate adventure." Yunho's umbra was the one speaking, his voice snide and unrelenting. The real Yunho rose his brow at him, already pulling his weapons from his belt. Seonghwa hoped that his way of fighting would gain them an advantage.

"That be where ye be wrong. We came to get rid o' ye, an' we be very motivated to go through with that. Our little pirate adventures be all the more fun when ye scurvy dogs finally rot in 'ell where ye belong." Hongjoong began shrugging his coat off as he was speaking nearly too casually. The black fabric pooled around his feet like an ink stain that he kicked aside casually. His heavy weapon belt, as well as his cut sleeves, came into sight, exposing his strong forearms.

"We spent such a jolly time together, did nay we?" Seonghwa's umbra was grinning around his words as he dared to venture another step in their direction, both of his swords sliding from their sheaths with a scraping sound. They glinted harshly in the dim light of the evening that was coming down on them, ready to see blood.

Hongjoong responded to the gesture with just as much elegance, his epee landing in his right hand while his left was wielding the grip of his whip. He was lining up with the man with Seonghwa's eyes perfectly, his goals clear.

Seonghwa itched to hold him back and take his place, but it was not his time to step in. For now, he just pulled his weapons, too. He was still overlooking the situation, giving them all the time to figure out their strategy.

Judging from the noises behind, the other crew members were getting ready, also. The muzzles of their pistols faced each other.

"As long as Seonghwa been with ye. Don't ye think we should take yer precious, too, if ye want to get rid o' us? We come in a package." His snarl was spit with venom, making Seonghwa shudder as he gripped his swords until he could feel his fingers protesting. He relaxed them again then, warming them up against the heavy steel.

"Not at all. I killed ye once an' kept him, an' I will do it again. Watch me." With that, Hongjoong lifted the hand that was holding the whip and curved two of his fingers. He was beckoning them over.

Some of the umbras started chuckling darkly as even the last of them exposed their arms. Mingi's umbra was wielding a horrible spiked mace that hung from a chain, making it possible for him to swing it using the baton attached to it.

Seonghwa still had his eyes on his own umbra, the demon, who was just looking at Seonghwa's husband with all of the hate he had accumulated over the years burning in his eyes.

Hongjoong's next order threw them off. It was quiet and directed only at them. The umbras could impossibly hear it.

"Mateys, nobody fights their own umbra. As difficult as it might get fer ye to look in the faces o' yer loved ones as ye attack them, don't fight yer own kind. It will put ye at a disadvantage since they 'ave the same ways. Leave it to yer mates to know yer strengths an' weaknesses."

Seonghwa was stunned for a second, then an understanding smile formed on his face. Hongjoong was a mad man, but he was a damn intelligent one at that.

The umbras did not have that kind of dedication for each other. They were no more than individuals who had come together to play a role. Their crew, however, they knew it all.

And Seonghwa also knew exactly who he knew best apart from himself and Hongjoong.

He did not raise his eyes to the person yet, not wanting to alert them of his attention. However, he had heard Hongjoong's warning. He knew to leave it to his husband to fight his umbra for now. Seonghwa could still wait and see how it played out and attack later.

"I do nay expect a fair fight."

"Very well, we neither. Give it yer all, Pirate King."

With that, Seonghwa's umbra started marching in their direction first. The others followed like dark shadows gliding over the earth to bring death and destruction.

Their captain stepped forwards, leading the group of determined pirates into the middle so they could meet there. His form was powerful despite his actual size, taking up much more space and creating a sense of intimidation even towards the crew.

Seonghwa seldomly fought without his umbra's aiding powers. But now that he would, he would use every trick he knew and show just how great he was at fighting by now.

He was alert. His every sense was ready to receive signals and react accordingly. He tried not to have expectations on what would happen, aiming to pull the tricks and surprise effects on his side. It was the only chance they had against those physically superior beings. Their minds.

However, he had fully waited for Hongjoong and his doppelganger to attack first as the leading forces and to start the battle with that.

Yet, the first thing that sounded was a gunshot. A gunshot from their back rows, out of Yeosang's gun. A shot that went straight into Seonghwa's umbra's shoulder and threw him back by a good bit.

Only then, the fight began.

Seonghwa swerved right, away from Hongjoong and his umbra, away from his own team.

San's double had been going for San, but he seemed mightily confused when Seonghwa suddenly grew out of the earth in front of him. His foxy eyes were suspicious for a mere second, then they narrowed. He already had two of his daggers in his hands; one held facing upwards, the other downwards. He had an advantage in speed compared to Seonghwa, but the quartermaster was confident that he could fight the man.

San's scar at his hip was a major weakness in his books. Anywhere near his piercings, an attack would lead to larger wounds and more pain.

Seonghwa knew San's body well enough after the nights they had shared to know these things. Just how Hongjoong knew best where to hurt his umbra.

There was no talking between the two of them. San's double ducked to attack Seonghwa's stomach right away, his powerful thighs pushing his body forward. Both of his blades glinted dubiously as they came down on Seonghwa.

Acting quickly, Seonghwa blocked both of his attacks, lifting a boot to ram it against his unprotected chest at the same time. He went for the piercings but did not quite reach them, instead hitting a collar bone.

The demon gritted his teeth at the pain before slashing one of his knives over Seonghwa's leg. Faster than he good move the blade already grazed his thigh and made him hiss, quickly blocking the next hit.

The battle had begun. Around them, grunts of pain, the screeching of steel over steel and the sound of gunshots penetrated the still air. Their boots dug up the earth, and blood would make it slippery soon.

It all reminded Seonghwa all too well of the day of his wedding, of the harsh battle they had had with the navy. He had sworn to himself that this time it would be different. This time, there would be no one dying except for the demons. He was sure of it.

With a loud cry to push his own spirits, Seonghwa feinted a deathly hit with his right hand. As San's doppelganger twitched into action to block the mighty movement, Seonghwa used his other hand to smash the hilt of his weapon against the other's skull. The sudden attack threw his opponent off, and he stumbled back for a second to regain his senses. His glare was more annoyed than threatening by now. He did not appreciate Seonghwa's tricks.

When he lunged next, it was with more finesse.

He went for Seonghwa's neck, trying to slash it open with one quick strike. Seonghwa had to move back in order to dodge him, his swords by far not fast enough to dodge two daggers.

Sweat dripped from Seonghwa's neck as he concentrated on San's double with all of his senses. He tried to keep his legs out of the picture, figuring that the man might try to go for them instead of only attacking his torso soon.

Yet, he could not foresee every attack.

San's dagger slashed down his forearm, cutting open skin and making pain flare in the wound like liquid fire. The abrupt attack made Seonghwa's hand go limp for a second, dropping the sword as he was pushed back further. His right hand still desperately fought the man off, but he was soon unable to block every hit without another weapon.

Thus, he used his legs again and roughly kicked San in the stomach to push him back so that he could collect his weapon.

However, in a bout of miscalculations, he ended up slipping on the ground instead. He took San with him, both mindful of their weapons as they went down.

San was there immediately, crawling over to stab and hit at Seonghwa with the speed and brutality of a monster.

Seonghwa managed to slice open the man's leg, too, distracting him for long enough that Seonghwa could punch one dagger out of his hand. Soon, he found himself in a wrestling match rather than a swordfight, though, as both tried to keep each other's weapons from impaling them.

Seonghwa could feel his blood feed the earth, but he was still high on the adrenaline rush, still ready to fight.

Thus, when he managed to ram his elbow into San's chest and heard him scream loudly in pain, he knew that he was getting somewhere.

There was no time to smile smugly, though. San's eyes were wild under his tousled hair, Seonghwa had not even noticed him losing his hat.

These opponents would do much, but going down easily would not be one of those things.


	12. Darkness Returns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Character Death, Rape between the - dashes, Blood Play, Blood and Gore

Seonghwa was losing his battle.

He felt suffocated by the heat and sweat that weighed him down, burning in his wounds and distracting his foggy mind. With each hit San's doppelganger landed on him it got harder to concentrate. The demon clearly had more stamina than Seonghwa did, tiring far slower even though he suffered more injuries.

San's jabs were still strong and purposeful as he wrestled with Seonghwa on the muddy ground. Seonghwa, on the other hand, had started shaking from exertion long ago. Their ragged breaths were all he could hear. He had no idea how the rest was doing, their yells and screams rarely getting through to him.

He had discarded his second sword by now, too, in order to fight San's double with one of his knives he had dropped. It was a dangerous game of stabbing each other anywhere they found a weakness, and while Seonghwa was still holding up well so far, he could see this coming to an abrupt end soon. He had to think of something.

His hair was sticking to his forehead as he tried to get out from underneath San. He was the one mostly being pinned to the reddened earth, and no matter how desperately he tried to throw the shadow off, the man's agile body dodged him all too easily.

None of them had the breath left to talk, but Seonghwa managed a warning noise when he suddenly heard steps approaching. He did not know which of the fighters it was given that he had long since lost any overview of their battle. However, with the way that San's umbra's eyes started shining as he rose his head to look at the newcomer, it meant trouble.

A coarse yell escaped Seonghwa as the dagger in his hand was brutally kicked from his grip. He scrambled to push San off, to get his weapon back, but it was all futile. He foresaw getting speared within the next few seconds, but surprisingly enough, San moved as if he had suddenly lost interest.

Confused, Seonghwa blinked against the skies, ready to roll around and escape.

Just when he twisted his body away to grab any of the weapons they had lost on their way again, a boot came down brutally on his back, stomping him into place. Seonghwa gagged as he felt his breath being pushed from his lungs violently, his hands flying to push himself off the ground immediately.

However, he remained pinned in place. There was no possibility for him to squirm away, even less so when San's umbra crouched down next to him and pinned his wrists down on the earth with one of his hands. Confused and worried Seonghwa trembled between them, his eyes searching the field for anybody that could help him out of his dilemma.

They were one man down, just as the umbras were. Seonghwa spotted Yeosang rolled into a ball at the end of one crater and far from the main battleground. San was near him and fending off Yunho's far taller umbra that went all out on him.

He could see Hongjoong with Mingi, defending the man against Wooyoung's murderous double that cackled maniacally as he swung his sword. Mingi, however, seemed to be in a whole other dilemma, just running and dodging, but his eyes were trained at his own double that was cornering Yunho.

Jongho's double was lying lifelessly on the ground between them all, creating a trappy barrier between the fighters. Jongho himself was battling Yeosang's umbra.

Wooyoung was running around like a headless chicken, trying to save Mingi and protect Yeosang at the same time.

They were all incredibly busy, and nobody had time to spare to check on Seonghwa. Calling for one of them right now could mean another victim.

So instead, he just squirmed by himself, using his every medium to bite and scratch at San.

"'old still. Can't ye just enjoy the show in peace?"

Seonghwa's desperate fighting only got stronger at the sound of his own voice travelling over his shoulder. It triggered not only his stubbornness but also genuine and deep-rooted fear that had him trashing violently.

However, he got nowhere. He remained pinned by San who by now had settled on his shoulders to hold him in place and lock his arms at the same time. His bodyweight made it impossible for Seonghwa even to lift his head, so he just tried to kick his umbra off with panicked sounds of protest.

He knew where this was going when his umbra suddenly decided to slip between his legs and roughly pull his hips into his lap. Seonghwa could feel his hands, slippery with blood, on his clothes, ripping them apart and exposing Seonghwa's aching body to the cold air. At the first touch of his double's hardness against his thigh, he was painfully reminded of the excitement that coursed through both of their veins at bodily fighting somebody. He had learned to ignore it, but it seemed as if it came back to bite him now.

"No, no, please don't!"

Seonghwa tried to free his wrists from San, only receiving a mocking giggle in response. He felt his umbra shift and then a cold hand touched one of the stabs that San's doppelganger had left on his side earlier. He pressed in, getting his hand slick with still running blood and then reached for himself again.

\- "Yell fer 'im. Scream 'is name if ye dare. Wooyoung will be happy to cut 'is 'ead right off 'is shoulders." With that, he dug his fingers into Seonghwa's sides cruelly and forced his hardness inside of Seonghwa.

Pain ripped him apart at the sudden intrusion into his cramped insides, making a scream of agony rip from his throat.

Immediately, he sunk his head, trying to bite his cries back so that Hongjoong would not get distracted. He had done that once. He would not do it again.

And of course, his umbra knew. He knew it all too well. Thus, as he began to set a brutal pace that had Seonghwa shaking and sobbing with every thrust, his triumphant chuckles cut all the deeper. Seonghwa tried to breathe around San's weight, his choked breath, and the tears that began to suffocate him soon. He tried to embrace the pain, tried to get his body to ease on the feeling. However, it was so wrong, so painful that he could not calm down, his heart fluttering anxiously in his chest.

His legs protested as his double slowly spread them further apart than what they were used to, making them go numb with dull pain. His unforgiving pace pressed Seonghwa against the sticky earth, pushing it into his wounds.

Seonghwa's pleas fell on death ears. He was begging for mercy through the tears, the panic making him nearly faint with how claustrophobic and trapped he felt. He considered calling for Hongjoong multiple times, but his mind stayed resilient and held onto the need to protect his husband at all costs.

When neither of the demons got the satisfaction of him crying out and Hongjoong escalating at the sight, they changed their tactics. San used his free hand to grab a fistful of Seonghwa's hair and pushed his face against the ground, taking even the last opportunity to breathe away from him.

Seonghwa trashed and bucked, all while getting pressed down relentlessly by the two men. He could feel blood trickling from his body, easing the glide and making it sticky all at the same time. Every thrust felt as if it was ripping into his skin, the drying blood further aiding that feeling.

His eyes were tingling as his brain fogged further up. He was barely aware of how he dug his nails into his own skin to hold onto something and distract himself, getting consumed by the pain.

He was half aware of somebody yelling his name in the distance, but he did not react to it. He would not be able to aid them in any way, and from how much darkness seemed to overwhelm him, he suspected himself to fall unconscious soon, too.

Thus, he let them dominate him. He barely even groaned at the feeling of a knife getting rammed into his back and catching between the vertebrae of his spine. It scraped against the bones with every thrust, getting used as a leverage for his doppelganger as his thrusts shook Seonghwa's body.

\- Seonghwa felt nothing else but pain. His lungs, his back, every wound, and especially his hips were screaming at him to take a break and tend to his injuries. However, there was no resting. Not, when San ripped his head back up and blood fell from his mouth with how hard he had been biting his cheek.

Seonghwa's vision was blurry as he looked upon the battlefield. He could see Mingi actually fighting now, his movements desperate and slightly imperfect as he defended his kneeling best friend against his own umbra. Hongjoong was in the middle of finishing off Wooyoung's umbra, and San was scrambling to survive Yunho's doppelganger. Wooyoung came to aid him hastily, and together they held their ground.

Jongho had been forced back by Yeosang's double, fighting near where Yeosang was lying. The navigator appeared to have been the one to call out to Seonghwa, and their eyes met from their stance at the ground. Seonghwa stared at him, panicked and with wide eyes that had tears dripping all over his face.

Just as San's double moved to press him down again, a shot rang through the air.

They had stopped shooting a while ago since the fights had grown to hand to hand combat. Thus, the single shot startled Seonghwa, even more so when the grip San's umbra had on him suddenly loosened. Blood that was not his own for once splattered over Seonghwa's head; then the umbra fell off to the side.

With his weight gone, Seonghwa first sucked in a harsh breath before weakly pushing himself up.

His will to win was still very much alive. Keenly aware of the knife that was stuck in his back and blocked his movements, he pushed San off completely first, not having the time to throw a thankful glance at Yeosang.

Instead, he twisted away from his hissing double just in time to avoid getting stepped on by his bloodthirsty husband.

Wooyoung's double was laying lifelessly where Hongjoong had been standing just earlier, and by the time it had taken them to get off San, he had come over to get Seonghwa out of his umbra's claws. He kicked the demon back brutally, leaving Seonghwa the space to scramble away.

Hongjoong looked like a fury. He was full of blood, wearing it like a gown as he descended upon Seonghwa's umbra like an angel of death. His broad grin spoke of madness as his whip wrapped snugly around the demon's throat, pulling at him brutally. With a choked sound, the umbra followed the movement backwards, exposing his front side to them.

Hongjoong's sword came down between his legs next, stabbing and cutting as he finally got the revenge for having to see Seonghwa fall into his umbra's arms while he presumed Hongjoong dead.

Seonghwa watched the spectacle with awe. Hongjoong's movements were fluid like water as he stepped behind the umbra, pulling him back by the whip and raising his sword to end the choking man. The umbra was desperately reaching around for his weapons that he had discarded when attacking Seonghwa, now not finding any. His other hand was trying to keep the whip from cutting into his neck further, but the little metal plates on it were already creating a red choker around his skin.

Seonghwa, however, had a dagger lying right next to his leg.

His eyes met Hongjoong's.

They stared at each other darkly for a second, then Seonghwa moved first.

With the reminder of Hongjoong's ablaze eyes, setting him aflame, too, he reached for the dagger and swung it.

He cleaved his umbra at the brisket, from the shoulders down to his crotch. Hot blood and guts spilt all over him, the squelching nearly louder than the last screams of the man wearing his face. His eyes were wide and full of pain in his last seconds, but it ended swiftly.

Hongjoong pulled the whip off him and stepped back, letting the gory mess of a body fall to his blood-caked boots.

The couple shared another heated glance, Seonghwa feeling weak and proud at the same time under the king's stare.

"Lay low. We be done soon." With that, Hongjoong took off again. He ran back over to kill off the remaining four umbras, too.

Seonghwa allowed himself to fall to the side, resting in the warm pool of blood from his double. He closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who skipped: Seonghwa gets ambushed and raped by his umbra and sees Yeosang and Jongho's umbra going down on the battlefield. While he is restrained by San and his doubles, Yeosang soon shoots San's double while Hongjoong kills Wooyoung's shadow. Hongjoong then comes over to save Seonghwa and they kill his umbra together. Hongjoong then takes off again while Seonghwa remains on the ground with fatal injuries.


	13. Lose Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: More Character Death, Blood and Gore

Seonghwa's back was hurting from the stab wound and the knife that was still constantly scraping over his spine. He worried about it cutting any important tendons but knew not to pull it out or else he might bleed out. Instead, he bit his teeth through the pain as he crawled over to where Yeosang was lying on his stomach. His body hurt at every movement, but he stayed resilient, not allowing himself any break.

He should stay awake now and watch the battle. Just how in his and Yeosang's case, help might be needed any time.

He dragged his body over the grass with goosebumps decorating every inch of his skin. The cold air bit at his naked skin viciously, not leaving him with an option to put on more clothes. He had thrown his umbra's coat over his shoulders, but even now his arms shook not only from how much he had been asking for them. The fighting had made him weak, and his muscles spasmed from time to time, nearly giving way.

Seonghwa's body was numb with pain by the time he reached his friend. Wooyoung was near them, protecting their fallen bodies and keeping an eye as well as his pistols pointed at the battlefield. As he saw Seonghwa's struggle in getting closer, he even jogged over and watched his back as Seonghwa completed the last few meters.

At finally closing up on Yeosang, he was ready to collapse, and he did just that, falling next to the man in a heap of dirt and pained limbs. For once, he allowed himself to breathe and blink through the curtain that his black locks created.

Yeosang was curling around a wound at his hip, but he managed to sit up straighter as he saw Seonghwa's condition.

"Is it bad?" His eyes worriedly slid over the dagger buried in Seonghwa's back. He doubted that it had hit anything important, but he still chose to stay careful.

"I had worse. I want this to end." Seonghwa felt tired as he rolled onto his stomach, easing the pain in his spine as good as possible. His thighs were caked with blood, gaining him a worried glance from Wooyoung.

"It will. Soon."

They watched Wooyoung spring from their side to help Mingi and Hongjoong with Mingi's double again. They all were in the final moments of their battle, and it seemed as if it would end with them winning given the number of people that were still standing. They had an advantage finally. Their team spirit had actually worked wonders in tricking the umbras.

Jongho was dropping Yeosang's shadow to the floor. His hairline was glistening with sweat, and his arms were bathed in blood from his brutal punches.

Yunho was completely down by now, too, unconscious but bitterly defended by Mingi and Hongjoong. The cook's blond hair was hanging into his peaceful face, giving the illusion of him having a peaceful rest.

From what Seonghwa could see, it was only Mingi's umbra who was left and creating problems for them. In the mass of bodies in the middle of the red-tainted crater he was the only one still up and fighting, just now pushing his double to the ground. Both Mingi and Hongjoong kept slashing and jumping angrily at him only to be forced to move back from his brutal mace again.

Hongjoong was swaying in his boots, clearly tired and exhausted, but he still tried to fight through it, stubbornly staying on his feet. Seeing him still up and fighting with wild eyes and his hair a mess relieved Seonghwa's pained heart a great deal.

"It looks good for us. Should we interfere? I could try shooting if your shoulder hurts." Seonghwa turned to look at the navigator who was still holding his pistol pressed to his chest as if it was his greatest treasure. Which it probably was, given his history.

"It's fine. From now on, I'm careful with just shooting in the masses. I don't want to hit any of our friends."

Seonghwa nodded tensely. He strained his eyes back on the battlefield, where the bodies of his fallen friends created traps for the still-standing people to fight around. He gritted his teeth when he saw Mingi's double push Mingi back over Yunho's body, making him trip and fall. The tall man immediately twisted around, protecting his best friend with his whole body as his double rose his mace to finish him.

Hongjoong stepped in between, taking the hit and getting thrown aside by the power its speed carried. He took a second longer to stand up, his side bleeding from the spike wounds. Seonghwa cramped his fingers together, watching the scene unfold with nervous twists betraying his confidence in Hongjoong.

This time it was Wooyoung who took the place of fighting the powerful umbra. Hongjoong staggered for a second longer; then he shook his head as if getting rid of a spell and moved back in.

While they did their best to fend off the tall demon, Yeosang and Seonghwa found themselves faced with another dilemma.

Despite being considered as the smart ones on board, they both had failed at counting their team. They had completely forgotten about San and Yunho's double, who had been struggling with each other ever since the beginning of the battle. Now, they suddenly stumbled back into view near them, San held around his neck by the taller man's gloved hands.

Alert, Seonghwa pushed himself a bit further up, pointing it out to Yeosang with a low hiss. The man looked around, trying to see if anybody else from the people still standing had noticed.

Nobody did. San was hanging in the demon's grip, struggling and kicking as he heaved for air and his feet dragged over the earth roughly. He was hauled rather than pulled along, and San looked positively blue from the treatment. His broad frame seemed too small being pressed against Yunho's broad chest, and he clearly needed somebody to resolve the scene.

Seonghwa was lifting his head to try and see if he could spot anything of help for them when Yunho's double suddenly noticed him flailing on the ground. Immediately, he dropped San from his grip and let him sink into a twitching heap on the earth as he stepped over to the two fallen pirates on the ground. Seonghwa froze as he found his dark eyes trained on him, on his back to be more specific.

By the time he understood that the man was coming over to step on the knife in his back, it was nearly too late for him to crawl away. He could barely move, and by then Yeosang had already grabbed the foot of the man that was going to deliver certain death to Seonghwa.

"No!" Yeosang struggled with all his might to push the man off, able to sit up and use his body better than Seonghwa could. He tried to rise, he really did, but his spine threatened to dislocate around the knife as soon as he dared to move. With a pained mewl, he laid low, completely vulnerable and reliant on Yeosang's grim tries.

Thus, he had to watch with one hand raised pleadingly as if asking for mercy and in a useless attempt to catch the man maybe before he got to him.

Yunho's double grunted as he grew increasingly more frustrated with their annoying resistance. He ripped his foot back to step down, but Yeosang still clung onto his ankle, making it hard for him to move.

Seonghwa was behind Yeosang; the man had moved over his body to be able to grab the demon better. Thus, his back blocked most of the view when Yunho crouched down to pull him off, but the noises were telling.

There was a sickening crunch that had Seonghwa's stomach twisting without further ado. Then, a deafening howl came from Yeosang as he fell back, clutching his arm to his chest. Seonghwa saw the pistol drop from him, and he acted fast, raising it and shooting from his laying position on the ground.

He only hit the demon's thigh, but it was enough. His leg gave way underneath him, and he fell to his knee just in time for San to appear behind him. With one of his knives, he slit the man's throat even as Yeosang was still cringing and crying on the floor.

Seonghwa felt his stomach drop as he turned and discovered just how much blood was suddenly staining his once white shirt with dark spots.

San was cursing under his breath as he kicked Yunho's umbra aside and knelt down next to Yeosang. The man was writhing, his head thrown back as his screams pierced the air and made Seonghwa fall anxious again.

He wanted to help, but he could not move. He just could not, and it frustrated him greatly.

San was not looking at him as he ripped a piece of the black shirt Yunho's umbra was wearing from his body and approached Yeosang with it. He was careful as if handling a shy mare as he grabbed Yeosang's elbow and pried his left hand off his right arm.

Seonghwa's every organ twisted as he saw the flash of a bloody stump before San hastily covered it with the cloth. Yeosang was still screaming, probably even rising in pitch as Wooyoung came running over once more to check on them. His face was pale at the pain Yeosang's screams triggered in him.

With Seonghwa puking his guts out and shaking on one side and Yeosang, who was fainting on the other they must have made quite the picture.

"San! What be happenin', we finally got rid o' 'em all-" Wooyoung fell quiet when he saw Yeosang's head dip back, unconscious. Seonghwa had to glance at the soaked shirt on his arm only once to see the missing outline of a hand underneath clearly. He retched again.

"'e needs medical care, quick. We all do. Let's get the fuck away from this place." San was struggling more than usual as he took Yeosang in his arms, cradling him close to his chest like a baby. The man fell into the embrace without waking up; his eyes closed peacefully. His face was paling rapidly, and his arm would not stop bleeding, staining San's side, too.

Wooyoung nodded before he directed his eyes at Seonghwa. He was wiping his mouth but collected his wits with his remaining strength.

They had to go back. They could still rest there. But they could not stay in this world for any longer.

Wooyoung's arms came to aid Seonghwa in standing, leaning heavily against his friend. He could barely feel his body, but it worked as he set one foot in front of the other. Wooyoung was able to take most of his weight, all the while giving orders and checking on the others worriedly.

Mingi was carrying Yunho on his back, and Jongho was coming over to support Seonghwa's other side. With both of them helping, he could stumble along with his eyes trained on San and Yeosang all the time. Captain had caught up with them and was firing questions at San with rapid speed.

They all were not in the best condition but with Yunho out and the way back in front of them, the risk of Yeosang bleeding out was high. They were far from the stone circle they needed to be in to go back, and they had little ways to tend to the injured crew members here. Even Seonghwa doubted his abilities at survival as once again; dark spots danced in front of his vision.

They ended up taking a little break to bind a belt tightly around Yeosang's forearm to cut off his blood supply before tying him to Jongho's back. The man would switch with San in carrying him.

"Stay strong, me hearties. We did it; we broke the curse. Now let's go 'ome and celebrate it together."

Hongjoong's voice was tense and offered only little comfort as they started climbing back down the crater.

Wooyoung was the last one to run after them, only joining after he had set every remaining body on the ground aflame.

Seonghwa counted all seven of them one last time before leaving. They were dead.


	14. Hurry Up Now

The whole crew was incredibly worried about Yeosang. He had not regained consciousness yet, but he had started breathing heavily as if he was running a fever. All of them had had fevers before; they were all aware of how long it took to develop one. Yeosang's condition was bad enough that he showed symptoms still, and Seonghwa desperately hoped that Yunho would wake up to help them with it soon. Their little knowledge of wounds could only help to an extent.

They had patched up Seonghwa to the best of their ability, too. He was by now wearing the clothes of his umbra that Woyooung had taken before killing him, and a makeshift bandage wrapped around his back, hips, and arm. They had gotten rid of the knife and stopped the blood flow with fabric, but it was not a permanent solution. He felt anything but good and was climbing the slowest out of all of them, having to stop from time to time to rest his aching back. The dark spots of unconsciousness that were dancing in front of his eyes had yet to leave him alone, too.

It took them far longer to climb down the black rocks than it had taken them to get on the mountain in the first place, and it made them all anxious. Sweat was making Yeosang's skin clammy, and his face was as white as a sheet, showing his blue veins underneath.

One time, Seonghwa lost his footing on the high cliff that made him nauseous now that he barely had control over his mind. His arms nearly slipped off, unable to catch his fall as pain shot through the left one at the sudden jerk his weight forced on it.

Hongjoong had been fast, reacting by swinging his arm over and pressing Seonghwa down against the rock until he regained his balance. At Seonghwa's thankful glance, the captain had merely nodded tensely.

Seonghwa had yet to ask around for the true extent of their injuries. He saw that each and everyone had at least one wound they were working around, but that was all he knew. All of them stayed strong to help Yeosang, though, so he presumed they were in similar states like he was.

Jongho had been gritting his teeth all through the journey downwards. Yeosang's weight on his back seemed to bother him less than the implications that their navigator might die if they did not hurry. He seemed hell-bent on saving his boyfriend.

By the time they finally reached the part of the cliff that was a grassy hill rather than blank rock to climb on, they all stumbled down the grass with little grace. 

If anything attacked them now, they would be done for. There was nothing more to do in case that happened. They were too weak, too distracted to even watch out for their surroundings.

Thus, they half ran, half fell the way over to the forest. The night was settling around them as they fled, bringing the same eerie spookiness like the day, but with even less light to guide their way. Thick clouds took all the light away and trapped them with the cold air.

They were lucky that Yeosang had not led them via the stars but orientated himself on the mountain chain. They just had to follow it, and indeed, soon their forest came back into sight.

Seonghwa wondered in the back of his head if anything that would attack them was left in this plane. Clearly, there were more demons, just like Seungyoun, that did not care to show themselves. However, since their deed was done, he presumed them to be relatively safe in the dark now.

Still, he would not test their luck. They ran right into the forest, seeking shelter and setting down their wounded friends on the ground so they all could catch a break. Seonghwa collapsed on the floor immediately, breathing flatly around the stabbing pain in his body.

"Wooyoung, start a fire. Everyone, check yer own injuries an' 'elp each other with 'em. San, I need one o' yer knives." Hongjoong was helping Jongho to get Yeosang on the ground in a comfortable position that did not strain his arm. Jongho remained seated next to them for a second, pushing back his sticky hair as he allowed himself a break. His eyes met Seonghwa's fleetingly, sharing his open pain and fear with him.

Wooyoung immediately sprung to his feet and took off while San was fumbling to get the captain what he wanted. Then, he went back to helping Mingi put Yunho on the ground, too. The tall man took up a lot of space as San quickly pushed his shirt up and checked on a wound at his stomach.

Hongjoong put the knife in his belt as he waited for Wooyoung to return and then helped him get the fire going hastily. He let the blade of the pretty dagger rest in the flames for a while as he repositioned Yeosang and took off his soaked provisional bandage. 

The sight of the wound had Seonghwa's stomach twist. 

He had seen Hongjoong's finger rotting away. He had also seen the state of Hojun's leg if healed. However, he had never seen a fresh wound of something quite alike and the sight of the frayed skin had his own wrist throb with pain.

"Mingi, go take a walk. Maybe bring some more firewood," Hongjoong murmured under his breath as he motioned Wooyoung and Jongho to hold Yeosang down while he grabbed the knife.

Seonghwa squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to see the process. Mingi also left with his heavy steps followed by a limp as he went for some distance. San continued tending to Yunho as if there was no glowing orange knife that neared Yeosang's arm in his peripherals.

Yeosang screamed again when the hot metal met his skin with a hiss. The smell of burning flesh made Seonghwa's eyes water even as Yeosang's agonised cry rang out in the forest. If there had been birds around, they would have taken off with offended screeches, but as it was, nothing moved. The sizzling noise soon subsided as Hongjoong threw the knife away, having closed the wound successfully. Yeosang whimpered pitifully, his body falling to the ground from where he must have squirmed with a dull thud.

"Shh, it be fine, my sweeting. Stay awake fer us."

Seonghwa turned his head in time to see Jongho run his fingers that were still red with dried blood down Yeosang's pale cheek in a tender touch. The navigator's lashes fluttered as Yeosang tried to regain his senses through pain and confusion.

"Where are we?" His voice was throaty and rough from screaming. He cradled his arm back to his chest as soon as Hongjoong finished wrapping it again, holding it as if it was made of glass. His one remaining hand was trembling considerably.

Jongho pushed Yeosang's sweaty hair back, all of his attention directed at the man. They were looking at each other as if nothing else on the world mattered, so Seonghwa chose not to intrude in their conversation, and stay where he was. 

Wooyoung and Hongjoong also took their distance and checked on each other while Seonghwa rested for a bit. Listening to Yeosang's deep voice talking with Jongho's softer one was like healing water for his ears. He eavesdropped on them for a bit to calm his anxious mind.

The fact that they had gotten rid of the curse had yet to catch up with him. The past four years of cruelties and fear had left too big of an impact on him to be forgotten quickly. His mind was stuck on the thought of going back and having the whole nightmare repeat itself.

Maybe after he had gotten some sleep and the tension and fear of their current need to save their friends gad lifted, he would think about it again. For now, though, he desperately held onto the little hope that Yeosang's awakening gave him. 

It would be close to a miracle if they managed to get out of there alive. Seonghwa thought it was already incredible that they had all gotten down from that battlefield in one piece, even given that they were one person more.

It seemed too easy in his eyes. Too quick. Of course, this fight was nothing compared to the four years of suffering that they could not have deflected. Yet, the true terror of the umbras had only ever been the disability to defend themselves from the trauma. In the end, they had been an enemy just like anybody else.

Seonghwa startled out of his thoughts when somebody stepped into his line of sight. Those were Hongjoong's heels, lazily wiped from the worst gore stuck to them. The captain sat down in front of Seonghwa, now donning his shirt as a bandage that wrapped around his body.

His hand was holding one of the pain-numbing leaves that Yunho adored using so much. He fed it to Seonghwa carefully, making sure he would not choke in his lying position.

"I be sorry, Hwa. I should 'ave watched where 'e been goin' but I been busy with Mingi." His hand trailed over Seonghwa's shoulder, one of the few spots he could find that was not hurt. Seonghwa chuckled weakly. 

They were one big wreck of a crew.

"It be fine. I 'ave slept often enough with that man to be used to 'is treatment. Me body will 'eal."

Hongjoong grimaced in excuse of a smile.

"What a bad answer to give yer jealous 'usband."

"If it offers any comfort, ye nay 'ave to be jealous again from now on. I will only look at ye. Ye saved the princess from the dragon."

Hongjoong chuckled endeared, then leaning down to leave a tingling kiss on Seonghwa's lips. The bitter taste of the leaves had him scrunching his nose, but he did not mind it too much as he eased Seonghwa in the blissful feeling of distraction.

As soon as he pulled back, Seonghwa found a question weighing on his own mind. He gently reached for Hongjoong's knee, patting the part that was available to him in his curled up position.

"How do ye feel, Captain? Be ye in much pain?"

Hongjoong ran his fingers through Seonghwa's hair as he overlooked their little camp, his eyes growing fond at the sight of Yeosang and Jongho by now cuddling with each other. Jongho was handling Yeosang's arm with great care as he let his exhausted boyfriend sleep against his chest. He looked pale again, but Seonghwa hoped that he would get better from now on. 

"It be funny. I think I be 'oldin' up better than I should, given that I 'ave been stabbed a 'ole lot o' times today."

Worried, Seonghwa reached his hand out, clasping his fingers around Hongjoong's hand. The other man's smaller fingers wrapped around his naturally, calloused and raw from fighting. His skin was warm, spending some comfort to Seonghwa.

"Are you sure? Don't strain yourself."

Hongjoong shook his head, bringing his other hand up in his lap, too, to grasp Seonghwa's hand. 

"I be 'onest. I think the magic o' this realm gains me some power. It might come back to me only after we reach our world again."

"I 'ope ye won't 'ave to 'urt much."

Hongjoong carefully dipped down to lean over Seonghwa's hand, gently kissing his knuckles. Some of them were scraped open from the fighting and struggling that was going on earlier, but Hongjoong kissed the scabs all the same, not minding them. 

"I be careful. Fer now, I want me crew back 'ome an' cared fer. I can still faint afterwards."

Seonghwa smiled crookedly, his fingers squeezing his husband's hand tenderly. 

"We will take care o' ye then. Trust us, Captain."

With affectionate eyes, Hongjoong handed Seonghwa's arm back, leaving it to him to snuggle up against it. 

"I do. I trust me crew anytime. Get some rest. I do nay think ye will be in danger tonight."

Seonghwa nodded tiredly before watching him march off to look after Yunho. From what Seonghwa had overheard Yunho had suffered some head injury and was still out because of it, but as soon as he would wake up, he would get better quickly. 

Seonghwa hoped for the best for every single one of them. He hated the idea of losing somebody back on the _Precious_ to a fever after getting out of this fight alive. He wished to have them all back on the deck laughing at a stupid joke soon. 

They set up their camp around the fire that Wooyoung kept building dutifully. He and Mingi had suffered only minor injuries, and they tried to help where they could to ease the workload on the rest.

Seonghwa was positive that they would be back home coming morning. And then they could all rest for a while and not worry any longer.

Seonghwa fell asleep snuggled into Yunho's side later, seeking warmth. Everybody apart from their three main patients took night shifts, but they were not attacked.

For now, the quietness of this world actually felt like emptiness.


	15. Standing Ovation

They made it back to the stone circle by noon. 

They were exhausted even after a full night of rest, and some of their injuries had worsened. Seonghwa's back felt as if it had been set on fire even when he held still, and Yeosang, too, had fallen back into his feverish state of unconsciousness.

Mingi was the one carrying him on his back when the grey obelisks finally appeared in the fields of green and black. At the sight of them, Seonghwa audibly let go of a breath. His hair was sticking to his forehead from the humidity that laid in the still air, and he felt physically drained not only by the fight but also this whole realm.

Hongjoong was still walking with a certain elegance and grace; even now in his hurt state, giving the impression of a mighty lion that would be ready to rip his opponent apart if challenged.

Yunho had awoken in the morning and taken care of them fully immersed in his usual role as a doctor. Albeit still slow and mindful of his head, he had taken a huge pressure off their shoulders as he did his best to treat everyone. He was also the one noticing that San had hurt his foot in the fight, somehow having dislocated the bone and not perceived the swelling to be anything to worry about. The man was limping today, and showing grimaces regularly when he thought that no one was looking. Wooyoung supported him around his waist, no matter how often their resident Lothario (a fictional character who flirted a lot, according to Yeosang) asked him to leave him to his manly suffering.

Thus, with them all dragging their feet behind their bodies, they arrived rather weary and with their bones aching at every step.

After the initial relief had subsided, even more of it flooded their systems when they recognised the person who stood in the middle of the circle. He was wearing a long coat that he had his hands buried in the pockets of and was clearly shivering and cursing under his breath about the cold. His dark locks were a sight that was familiar to every one of the pirates. 

"Yah! Yongguk!"

Wooyoung was the first one to scream powerfully despite his fatigue and San's heavy arm over his shoulders. It had Seonghwa startling absent-mindedly, and Jongho hissed at him to keep it down.

Yongguk, on the other hand, looked mightily alleviated to see them all closing in on him. He rose his hand in a greeting, not stepping away from his precious shattered mirror that he had brought today, too.

The crew found themselves quickening their steps at the thought of finally having the end close up on them. They would go home after what felt like an eternity but could only have been a few days. Mingi hurried most, not missing a beat in glancing back to see if Yeosang was still comfortable on his back.

They reached the stone plate only a few minutes later, and Hongjoong's heels clicked on the rough surface only once, then he was already wrapping an arm around their warlock friend in a welcoming hug.

"Matey, I always be overjoyed to see ye, but today might be me favourite meeting out o' them all."

Yongguk chuckled deeply, his voice scratchy as if he had been standing in the cold for slightly too long. Despite the warlock's impeccable timing, Seonghwa wondered if he had been worried about them this time. 

"I will hold you to those words. And I hope that you brought me what I asked for."

Hongjoong nodded as he handed over the vial with a small amount of Liv's blood in it. He slipped it into Yongguk's chest pocket and closed it with exaggeratedly careful motions.

"I did. A deal well kept."

"Even if you had forgotten, I would not send you back, just so you know." Yongguk frowned as if concerned his sudden question might have been taken wrong by the earnest captain, but Hongjoong broke out in amused giggles.

"I be jestin'. No worries. I brought ye yer present with the thought that it would never compensate fer all the 'elp ye offered us. Even only this here case."

Yongguk hummed, his shoulders relaxing again. Then, he waved it off.

"Let's not think about the exact amount too much. For now, I want you home and in your beds. Everybody here looks ready to collapse at any second." 

As if on cue, Hongjoong swayed a bit too far to one side. Yongguk slowly grabbed him by his sleeve, eyeing him suspiciously even as he held on to make sure the pirate would not faint on him. 

"And we definitely are. Let's return soon." Yunho smiled to the best of his ability, trying to lift their spirits even in his pained state. Seonghwa was worried about him. He wanted them all to take a rest.

"Aye, right away. Take my hand, I will lead you back out of here. It's chilly."

Yongguk looked around the still plane one last time; then he adverted his face with another shudder. 

Seonghwa could only guess about what he saw. His magic was strong, after all, and from everything he knew about the warlock (and it was terrifyingly little information) he perceived even their mundane world with a magical touch to it.

Seonghwa swore to himself never to meddle with it again. It was unsettling in every aspect.

Yongguk took the first person to reach out for him, Mingi, directly by the hand and led him through the glass. He had one hand lifted as if feeling the air in front of him for obstacles as they disappeared. The mirror swallowed them like water would, not showing where the portal brought them exactly.

The rest of the crew waited for a second, and Seonghwa used that time to shuffle over to Hongjoong and press up against his side. They shared the little warmth that their bodies had to offer through their clothes, standing there and watching everything.

Soon, Yongguk's elegant hand with his long and slender fingers dipped out of the flat surface again. He turned it, offering it out without coming back into this realm.

Hongjoong nodded at Yunho to take it.

The tall man did, having to duck through the splintered frame of the old thing as he did. He also disappeared smoothly and left the other five.

Wooyoung and San went next, then Jongho. In the end, it was just Hongjoong and Seonghwa, who waited patiently until the hand came back.

A little anxious part of Seonghwa's brain feared that it would not, that there would be an issue and they would be trapped in this hell forever. 

However, Hongjoong, who suddenly turned his head to him, had a great timing at distracting him, as usual.

"Seonghwa... The last kiss before we leave this curse an' everythin' that 'as to do with it behind?"

Seonghwa looked into his eyes and found that they had aged. 

The Hongjoong from four years ago had had dangerous eyes. They had always glinted with something, either mockery, or lust, or greed for destruction and blood. Seonghwa had missed the process of them changing, but now they were different.

They had shifted to a constant shine that spoke of maturity and wisdom. He looked like a person who had been through a lot, and who had lots of stories to share. It quite suited him. Seonghwa found himself smiling faintly as he inclined his head so he could align their lips.

"Of course, Captain."

Their kiss was nothing but sweet. Neither pushed the other, and neither was hasty. It felt like a goodbye kiss should. Tired but satisfying, tying up all the loose end neatly.

Seonghwa stood leaned against him for a second longer even after their kiss had ended. He let their foreheads rest against each other as he just breathed deeply.

They had finally found it. The end.

The thought sounded bittersweet, mocking the cruelty and despair that had gotten them here. Yet, the smile that spread on Seonghwa's lips was happy.

He was happy.

He pulled back to see Hongjoong smiling just the same before nodding at the mirror. Yongguk's hand was there, just hanging limply as if waiting for them. As they turned, it also did, offering his palm as if he had heard them and given them their moment.

Seonghwa held Hongjoong's hand in one palm, feeling the weight of his ring on his finger as he slipped the other into Yongguk's gentle grip.

And Yongguk pulled.

He pulled them through the glass, through the realms of magic worlds, and right back onto their ship. 

Seonghwa stumbled the moment his feet hit the planks of the _Precious_ again after what felt like an eternity. All the walking on grass and rock had quickly had his feet accustom to being on land, but now he noticed for the first time how much he had missed the familiar planks under his feet.

If he had not known just how dirty those were, he would have felt compelled to fall to his knees and kiss them. 

Both Yongguk and Hongjoong smoothly corrected his minor tripping mistake. Yongguk let go after Seonghwa regained his footing and went over to step next to Jongho.

The man was sitting alone at the large table in the middle of the tining room on one of the benches. His back was hunched, and he startled when Yongguk softly placed a hand on his shoulder to give it a calming squeeze. He immediately relaxed into the touch.

Seonghwa believed to hear him sniffle.

"What about yer mirror?" 

Hongjoong was already unbuckling his weapons belt to get the heavy weight off him as he was still speaking. Seonghwa aided him, his eyes still stuck to Jongho and the way that Yongguk wordlessly spent comfort for him.

"It is mine, and it will return to me when I next need it. Worry not, it is no longer connected to that world or your ship." A little smile tugged at his lips, and he nodded gracefully at the two of them.

"Get your well-earned rest. Especially you, Captain. The weight of this world will catch up with you soon, and you don't want to stand once it does."

Given the lack of people in the room, it was clear that Yeosang was being taken care of. Jongho would not have stayed back either if he was still needed, so Seonghwa could trustingly reach out for his husband's arm once more.

"Come. We will get some sleep an' see 'ow ye feel tomorrow."

"What about yer back?" Hongjoong worriedly turned to look Seonghwa up and down. In the light above them, Seonghwa could spot the deep shadows under Hongjoong's eyes all too quickly.

He glanced at the floor, at the ground where the man's shadow rested. Unmoving and lifeless.

"I be fine. We can take care o' each other."

At that, Hongjoong conceded. He nodded at Yongguk graciously one last time before they left him and Jongho behind. They supported each other in their walking even when it was not needed, but it was a loving gesture that Seonghwa appreciated. 

Back in their cabin, everything seemed untouched. It was cool in there and smelled of a place that had not been entered for a while.

Well, not counting Dahan, who was sitting at the foot of their bed and playing with his feet. 

At them entering, he immediately stood and regarded them with shining eyes. Seonghwa had to chuckle at his enthusiasm as he did not hesitate to come to aid them with their coats and weapons.

"Yunho told me to look after ye two! 'e said ye would die alone an' happy with each other if we did nay check on ye!"

Seonghwa let him peel his shirt off with cautious movements while Hongjoong was already sitting on his bed and groaning under his breath as he unbuckled his boots. His face and hair were still covered in dirt.

"Good call. Be them mateys taken care of?" Seonghwa grimaced as he had to bent to get his pants off his sticky legs.

"Aye, Sir! The wizard instructed us to prepare fer many injuries today! We been ready to 'elp!"

Hongjoong chuckled from his place on the bed as Dahan helped a finally naked Seonghwa over and down on the mattress. He felt as if his skin could finally breathe again since the thick layer of leather and grime was gone. Yet, Hongjoong's eyes fell on the mess of blood on his thighs that he had yet to clean up completely.

He nodded his chin over to their washing basin. 

"Don't e'er call 'im a wizard to 'is face. 'e will skin ye alive. Also, please get the bowl o'er 'ere. Afterwards, ye can go. We promise to stay alive since ye caught us sneakin'."

Dahan sprung over to do as he had been told and put the already prepared water down on the chest next to Hongjoong's bed. He handed them two cloths to wash and dry themselves off with, too, and then saluted.

"I will report aft to Yunho, then! 'ave a good sleep, yer majesties, an' see ye in the mornin'!" With that, he hastily hurried away with a big smile painted on his lips.

Seonghwa grinned after him, happy to see them released of their worry for half of their crew. He knew how much he had hated the time without Mingi, Wooyoung, and San. The fear had been vivid.

Hongjoong carefully reached for Seonghwa's leg, pushing it up against his stomach in a manner so tender that nothing could possibly hurt him. The washcloth came down on his skin with deliberate pressure, cleaning him off.

They did not need to share another word. They cleaned themselves halfheartedly and then found each other's warmth under the blankets before falling in the deepest possible sleep.


	16. Wrapping Up

Seonghwa slept for what felt like ten years, and after he awoke, Hongjoong was still gone in the land of dreams. The quartermaster took his time to look at his captain for a second, studying his long lashes that were brushing his cheeks in an innocent manner and the slight gap between his lips. A little trail of drool had formed at the corner of his mouth that was pressed against his pillow, and it had Seonghwa chuckling at him.

Tikki did that, too.

As Seonghwa blearily lifted his head to look around, he found the light of day falling against the heavy red curtains in front of the window. They blocked out most of it and created a red hue that bathed the room in a bloody glow. It was cosy, in Seonghwa's opinion, and he left them closed so that the light would not disturb Hongjoong.

He checked on his back before daring to rise. The wound hurt less, rather having dampened to the dull throb of pain whenever he moved. He suspected that Yunho might have stitched it up by now, and he already felt far better. Still, he tried to slow his every move as he searched for some clothes and put them on.

One pair of pants, a shirt, and boots later, he was grabbing a coat from the rack and stepped outside. He hurried to close the door as quickly and quietly as possible, not wanting to disturb Hongjoong in there.

He met only a few people on deck. They were still anchored in a bay, and their ship was hidden underneath a cliff and from the curious eyes of Yonghwan's fleet. Nobody had a reason to be outside if not for lookout duties, so Seonghwa was not surprised when he only saw Seungmin rolling some barrel out of the storage area, and Mingi standing leaned against the railing as he looked out over the sea.

The ocean rhythmically crashed against the cliffs, sending a spray of cold water everywhere. The noise was calming, and the soft surges that swayed their ship urged Seonghwa to sit down and bask in the atmosphere for a while.

He did not take a break, though. He just got out of bed, and his back would hate him for such activities.

So instead, he happily greeted Seungmin on his way, before he joined Mingi at the railing. The man threw him a tired smile, but it was not an exhausted and hopeless kind of tired. It was the sleeping for a long time and not having anything to worry about at the time kind of tired. Seonghwa figured that it had been a while since he had last seen such a genuine smile on anybody in the crew.

"'ad a jolly sleep? Ye been gone fer two days. We thought ye an' Joong might be busy, but ye was suspiciously quiet in there."

Seonghwa scoffed as he regarded the tall man with the wind in his hair. He had missed the salty breeze so much, and judging from Mingi's serene expression, he did, too. While Seonghwa could feel it suck all the life from his skin, he still breathed in as deeply as possible. His back gave an annoyed pinch.

"We actually been sleepin'. Joong still does."

Mingi nodded and grabbed onto the wooden handrail as he swung his body back and forth. He seemed alright, his leg and side were neatly wrapped with bandages, and none of his movements was too restricted. Judging from his carefree behaviour, Seonghwa suspected that he might heal soon.

"Savvy. We been checkin' up on ye from time to time, but Yunho said ye would need time. An' Bang said that Joong needed even more."

Seonghwa had not paid attention to his husband's injuries, but he was sure that they were taken care of to the best of Yongguk's and Yunho's ability. He trusted them.

"It be weird. We 'ave never been in this much trouble before, so it also feels as if we did somethin' big, but at the same time, I can barely imagine a life without them umbras. In a negative sense."

Mingi hummed with his deep voice that Seonghwa could nearly feel rumbling in his own chest.

"It be fun, I promise. I think we 'ave learned a lot from them, too, so... I can only spy it gettin' better now." His smile was soft as he stared back out over the sea. Seonghwa patted his shoulder with a chuckle, having to reach up.

"Aye, thanks. Be Yunho up?"

"Cookin', I think, aye."

Seonghwa stepped away with another short thanks. He made his way down to the galley, greeting people and receiving hugs from those he had not seen before left and right. Wooyoung was sitting at the table opposite of Jongho, who was working on something while listening to the other man ramble. They looked peaceful and back to their spirits, so Seonghwa quietly snuck by them so he would not disturb their conversation.

Yunho was indeed in the galley and preparing food at the moment. His movements were also slower than usual, and he had one of the boys help him with tasks that needed a lot of moving around. Yet, he was humming under his breath as he prepared for a whole crew of hungry men to feed.

Seonghwa gently rapped his knuckles on the doorframe after overlooking the situation for a second. Dahan greeted him with a fleeting smile, while Yunho turned towards him with relief showing on his face.

"Ye finally showed a leg, that be excellent."

"Figured I would stop lyin' around already an' get some work done." Seonghwa nodded his chin at a large amount of meat, cheese, and bread that surrounded the man.

"Mind sharin' some?"

"Nah, I'll eat 'em all by meself." Yunho giggled as he reached for a bowl and split a portion for Seonghwa. He also got a wooden tray to reach for the stew he had prepared, too, preparing two more bowls.

"Be good an' feed our cap'n once 'e wakes up. Man's been losin' weight." He handed the tray over to Seonghwa carefully. The quartermaster accepted it graciously and stole a piece of bread to chew on already.

"Should I wake 'im?"

"Aye, please do. 'e can still rest, but 'e needs to eat."

Seonghwa nodded as Yunho went back to work. He was still wearing a bandage around his head, and sometimes he had to stop in his movements to massage his temples before he went on. He was not too pale, though, and Seonghwa was sure that Dahan had an eye on his condition.

"'ow be Yeosang doin'?"

"Awake, but restin'. Ye can visit 'im after ye took care o' Cap."

Seonghwa was relieved at that answer. So everybody was healing, indeed. He had not seen San yet, since he was probably bound to a single spot by his foot, but since they could allow themselves a break at the moment, he knew the man to be fine.

"I will do that, then. See ye later," Seonghwa said before he left, again sneaking past the two men at the table. Jongho had dark shadows underneath his eyes, but at Wooyoung's tireless attempts to entertain him, a little smile also curled the corners of his lips. He rarely responded, just humming from time to time and Seonghwa doubted he was even listening, but he clearly needed the distraction.

Wooyoung, ever the adorable caretaker, adored delivering that.

Seonghwa passed the same people as before as he returned to his and Hongjoong's cabin. He had to open and close the door with his elbow, but he managed to be careful enough that Hongjoong was still slumbering even as Seonghwa set the tray down on their wooden chest. He made sure that it was far enough from Hongjoong that he would not kick it over as he awoke.

Then, he crawled back into bed with his husband. He lowered his body on the blankets next to the captain with care, for once not getting punished by his body for that. Lying next to Hongjoong comfortably, he finally rose a hand to run it through the man's hair.

"Wake up, love... Yer crew be desperate to see ye." Seonghwa pushed some of his dirty locks back, finding them still clotted with blood and sticking to his fingers.

He looked around, finding another basin with fresh water already prepared for them. It stood conveniently close to the bed, but he still had to apologise to his back as he lifted it to put down between his legs. Then, he carefully shifted so he could place Hongjoong's head on his good leg and tip it back far enough to wash it.

He hummed their shanty under his breath as he did, still wanting to have it sung on board of the ship as a widely accepted anthem. He sure had sung it a lot in the times that Hongjoong had been gone, and just how Yeosang had reacted with his violin, he wanted to turn it to become something good.

With the memories of Hongjoong dyeing his hair for the first time shortly after trying to drown him replaying in his mind, Seonghwa carefully scooped water onto his hand to rinse Hongjoong's hair with it. He was careful at his every movement, not wanting to wake the man too rudely. He grabbed the soap and began massaging it into the pirate's scalp soothingly, pulling a little groan out of the man as he did.

"They all be missin' ye so much. I do, too. Now that ye saved us all an' we made it through, everybody wants to 'ave some fun."

Seonghwa washed the soap out with the cold water, chuckling at the way Hongjoong furrowed his brows in displeasure even as he was not fully awake yet. Seonghwa ran his fingers over the man's ears, teasing the sensitive shell.

The scars from his ripped lobes and helix had healed nicely even if they left his ears mutilated forever. Usually, he threw his hair over it, making it barely noticeable, but Seonghwa was just glad that the people responsible for that had not hurt his hearing. Not more than the cannon fire aboard ships already did anyway.

"I wanted to tell ye somethin'. Somethin' that I will say to ye now 'opin' ye be listenin'. An' if ye be nay, it be less 'ard to repeat." He washed the soap off the man's forehead, tapping his pointy noise while he was at it. Hongjoong did not even flinch, his eyes still under his lids.

"I been... Nay completely 'onest with ye after ye returned from the dead. A lot o' it was 'im - that shadowy bastard - pushin' me away from ye, but I also played a large role into agreein'. I been scared o' losin' ye again, o' nay deservin' ye- an' o' ye bein' disappointed in me." Seonghwa finished rinsing the pirate's hair and reached for the cloth from before to dry it off. Afterwards, he let the man rest on his thigh as he gently carded his hands through his drying hair.

"Even after I 'ad struggled to look ye in the eyes. I know ye been incredibly patient with me, an' I appreciate that a lot. I been weak, nay puttin' up a fight when I really should 'ave. An' I even refused yer 'elp to team up with 'im. I want to thank ye fer waitin' fer me. I- I killed that part o' me. I really did. An' I can promise ye that I ain't plannin' to return to such behaviours."

Seonghwa was staring at the wall above the desk that was still full with drawings of Hongjoong that he had done. Hongjoong had left his favourite ones up there and regularly showered Seonghwa with praise when he studied them.

"Now, since this 'as ended... I be ready to be 'ere fer ye, too. I want to be with ye as yer 'usband; an' want to 'unt fer treasure together. Just as us, as pirates. With no magic or lies between us."

That was the answer, yes. Everybody, including him, had teetered on the edge of insecurity about him and the effects his addiction had on him. But it was as easy as that. Hongjoong had always been there to catch his falls, and this time, he would be, too. And Seonghwa was ready to accept his helping hand.

He was confident that he could do it. Being consumed by darkness - theirs and the umbras' - had made him stronger. It had made him resilient.

Seonghwa nodded to himself, satisfied with his little speech. That was a good outlook on the future.

Soft chuckling came from his thigh.

Hongjoong did not open his eyes yet, but a fond smile was already painting his curved lips as Seonghwa turned to look at him.

"Thanks, fer tellin' me, sugar. I will 'old ye to yer words."

Seonghwa smiled relieved.

"Savvy, Captain. I will stand by them."


	17. Yeosang's Decision

Seonghwa rapped his knuckles against the door of the sickbay quietly. They barely made any noise as he tried to be quiet in case Yeosang was sleeping, but the navigator heard him nonetheless.

"Come in."

Seonghwa exchanged a glance with Hongjoong, wobbly and small without his heels as he clung to Seonghwa's free arm. The captain nodded at him with all the dignity he could muster, motioning at him to go on.

Despite hearing Yeosang's steady voice loud and clear through the door, Seonghwa still pushed it open hesitantly as if he had to check again if the man actually wanted to see them. He doubted that Yeosang would throw a shoe at them given his current condition, but better be safe than sorry.

However, their resident, former prince with the outgrown hair was peacefully sitting on his bed with a book in his lap and his right hand snugly wrapped in a bandage. Jongho was there, too, this time sitting on top of the table surrounded by Yunho's utensils.

"Ahoy, matey," Seonghwa greeted the patient with a little smile as he helped Hongjoong inside the room. At his sight, Yeosang straightened a bit, a brief flash of regret showing on his face that he had not come over first. Before he could speak, however, Hongjoong already motioned at him to settle down.

"I be fine, thanks fer askin'. Jolly seein' ye back on course, Yeosang." Hongjoong flopped down on the edge of Yeosang's bed with the groan of an old man. As he sprawled out on the big space that Yeosang's tiny form did not occupy, he barely regarded his injuries, immediately grimacing.

Seonghwa stiffly sat down on the chair next to Jongho. The man put one of his feet on the seat next to Seonghwa's thigh.

"Likewise. I hope I didn't slow down your pace too much, Captain."

"Why does everybody treat me like the worst o' all tyrants whenever they get 'urt? Yeosang, I be glad to 'ave ye aft an' breathin'. O' course it been no problem." Hongjoong frowned, even as a private little smile made the corners of Yeosang's mouth twitch. Seonghwa idly massaged his hurting leg with his good hand. Jongho handed him a leaf to chew on.

"I'm kidding. I know you worried lots, just as we did for you."

Hongjoong rolled his eyes, not the least mad as he propped himself up on his elbow. He nearly fell face down into the mattress, barely keeping his balance. It would have been hilarious if it was not as worrisome.

"So, 'ow be yer 'and doin'? Did ye talk to Hojun about it? It be different than just a finger, I can imagine." Hongjoong stared down at his left hand and the stump that they all kept forgetting he had there. It truly did not handicap him much.

"I struggle. I wanted to write the logbooks earlier for Yongguk to use as a reference, but..." Yeosang grimly glared at his wrist. "No more writing until I learn how to do it with my left hand."

Seonghwa felt a pang of empathy shoot through his heart. He would be completely helpless, too, if he lost his right hand. While Yeosang used his left for shooting, at least, he was not Jongho. His dominant hand was now gone.

"I can do it. Jongho can 'elp ye grow accustomed." Hongjoong nodded gravely at the carpenter, who immediately looked down at his thumbs to fiddle with them. Seonghwa wondered if he should ask the man privately how he was holding up. Yeosang's condition was visibly wearing him out.

"Actually" Yeosang rose his eyes to Jongho, and they got that special affectionate glow that was reserved only for their blushy carpenter. Seonghwa cooed at them. "he is helping me a lot already. He spent the last two days you two were busy sleeping with building something for me." With that, he reached for something next to his hip that had been hidden by the blanket until now. It was a wooden object that he handed to Yeosang to inspect curiously.

Stretching his neck, Seonghwa peeked at it, too.

"It's a prosthesis." Yeosang was looking at Seongwha, as he explained. "Similar to Hojun's leg, but with more uses. See, you can open this part" he pointed at something "and put on different devices. For now, he made a hook only, but he says he might be able to make a pen, too. Then I would only have to adjust a bit."

Seonghwa looked at Jongho, deeply impressed. The man immediately dodged his eyes, one of his hands coming up to rub at his neck shyly, too.

"Oh, I- It be nothin' much."

"Sure went to work far quicker than fer Hojun. I be impressed." Hongjoong knocked on the pretty wood. "Sent Bang to get ye the material, 'uh?" He winked at the already embarrassed man, making it worse. Seonghwa patted Jongho's leg with a chuckle. The man weakly nudged his thigh in a weak attempt at kicking him while also watching out for his injuries.

"I already love it lots," Yeosang said completely straightforward and without taking his eyes off his lover. Jongho shyly glanced at him; a whispered 'thanks' tumbling from his pouty lips.

"Look, I can wrap it around here and then-" Yeosang quickly put the gauntlet on over his bandage, not closing all the hatches and straps just yet. When he rose it, a sharp, curved hook blinked at them maliciously, exuding evil.

"Hehet."

Seonghwa discreetly coughed into his hand to hide his smile. Yeosang was far too cute with his little teeth and his little smile and his little hook. He could scare nobody.

But that might also work in his favour one day. Seonghwa knew not to underestimate seemingly innocent people. They might turn out to be murderous witches with deadly curses, actually.

"Shiver me timbers, that be truly terrifying. Good job, Jongho." Hongjoong grinned at the two of them, completely content with seeing them happy. The mood had risen considerably since they had walked in, and Jongho seemed less gloomy and painfully focused on his task, too.

"I think I look like an actual pirate with it. All the princely looks are gone now, right?" For confirmation, Yeosang turned to Seonghwa, expectant. There he was, still innocent, with his regal pose and a book that no one else on board would read and face that was fair as if carved out of marble.

He looked like a prince with a missing hand.

"Oh, definitely. Ye look like the most dangerous o' all gentlemen o' fortune!"

Yeosang rose his hook, triumphant. He did not lift it far, aware of the wound on his side, but he still enjoyed his victory over his prince self.

However, the frown quickly came back to his face as he lowered it again.

"I can't play the violin anymore, though. I'm sorry, Cap, I know I told you I wanted to make music with you, but... It appears I can't."

Jongho quietly piped up from behind Seonghwa, his voice still small.

"I- I can probably 'elp with that. I can build it with a bow."

He was hit with another round of gratitude and teasing right away, not getting a break. However, it felt good to fool around like this. Jongho did not mind, Yeosang was smiling, and Hongjoong could ignore his wounds for a while. Seonghwa felt happy just watching the fun.

"A perfect man. Well, we shall leave ye to yerselves, then. Yunho be preparin' a grand meal an' we will set sail later. No plays yet since all of them actors be 'urt, but let's 'ave fun later anyway."

Yeosang chuckled at him, putting the prosthesis aside again. Seonghwa was still very impressed by it.

"Savvy, old man. See you later at the table if you can make it there."

Hongjoong grumbled at him even as he struggled to get up. Yeosang just stuck his tongue out at him, feeling playful.

Seonghwa escorted the captain out and back to his cabin so he could rest a bit more before he had to entertain the turmoil of a whole crew of pirates. They shared a few troubled kisses before going to bed, both relieved to be back.

-

"So, what waters be we goin' fer next, Cap?"

Hongjoong hummed as he put his mug with grog down. He focused on Wooyoung, who had looked up from the game he had been playing with a few others. His fingers never stopped massaging Seonghwa's leg that was swung over his lap.

"It be time fer us to visit Seonghwa's mom. She wanted to 'ear aft from us an' know us all safe. After that? Wherever ye want to go."

Some of the crewmembers cheered from their corners. They had taken it slow with celebrating, leaving the grand show for when they all felt better. They had mostly just eaten and talked, with Wooyoung and San making out dirtily right in front of everybody's meals and lots of laughter following.

Seonghwa directed his questioning gaze at Yongguk, not sure where to expect the man after this. He did not doubt his loyalty in the future, too, but for this particular voyage, he might want a break.

Yongguk chuckled darkly into his drink as he noticed.

"What, you want me to join?"

Hongjoong twisted his head around, suspiciously eyeing Seonghwa up and down. His heated jealousy seeped into his lover's side.

"I ain't complainin' if ye do," Seonghwa said it mostly to tease Hongjoong, and it worked. The man nuzzled his face into Seonghwa's neck, hiding from view as his teeth punishingly scraped over the man's sensitive skin. Chuckling, Seonghwa pulled him closer.

Yongguk faintly shook his head. His curls were hiding his eyes from view, but his smile was sincere.

"I won't; I still have other things to take care of. I can, however, offer you this map. It will point the way to a treasure." He pulled a piece of parchment from his belt and handed it over to Yeosang. He made sure to unroll it first and pinned it down on the table with one hand so that Yeosang could hold the other hand comfortably. He gave a thankful hum.

"Just tell us that ye dislike this ship." Hongjoong laughed at the way Yongguk immediately shook his head.

"No, really. Maybe one day, but not anytime soon."

Seonghwa nodded, understanding. He suspected that they could not even fathom how much Yongguk had to do in his life and how much time it took him to take care of his weird commissions. Even with magic as his aiding partner, he seemed incredibly busy.

"Tikki wanted to join us, too, one day, did she not?" Yeosang curiously lifted his eyes from the map, looking at the captain couple. Seonghwa nodded but directed his eyes at Hongjoong.

"Be this here 'unt children friendly?"

Seonghwa knew that Dahan had been about Tikki's age when he first came aboard this ship, but he also understood that Hongjoong wanted to make sure. After all, her joining the crew and all its troubles was not yet an option as long as she lived with his mom. They might as well watch out for where they were bringing her exactly on that one adventure they would share for now.

"No... Certainly not this one. Bang, what even are those reefs? Are you actually trying to get rid of us?"

Yongguk sipped on his drink nonchalantly. He was not looking at anyone.

"Maybe."

Jongho broke out in giggles at the one deep growl the warlock breathed into his mug. He sounded exasperated.

"Then next time. Fer now, let's just spend our time showin' Seonghwa 'ow we earn our bread without some shadowy monkeys followin' us around."

At that, the crew broke out in loud cheers, toasting for the hundredth time this evening. They all went back to drinking and playing while Hongjoong and Seonghwa remained snuggled into each other's sides.

"'avin me mom meet the 'ole crew would be jolly, but I do nay think it be safe." Seonghwa reached for the bottle to refill his captain's mug. He had long since stopped drinking, not holding his alcohol well yet. Hongjoong, on the other hand, only just started to smile lopsidedly.

"I will try to find a way. Leave it to me." He threw his head back to drink again, coming to rest against Seonghwa's shoulder. Somewhere left of them Wooyoung started screeching at Mingi for cheating. The man tried to brush all guilt off him with an innocent smile.

They were a different kind of carefree now. Nobody had to glance at their shadows suspiciously. Their wounds would heal, and better days would replace the bad ones.

Seonghwa was positive that no matter what reefs were waiting for them, they would find a way around.


	18. Overshadow

Seonghwa was holding Tikki's hand as he was showing her around the ship. She was curious about everything, pointing and asking questions as if she was planning to invest in the _Precious_. Seonghwa found it extremely adorable and paid extra attention to explaining all the details to her. Soon, she knew about how the wheel worked, about the ranks on board, and how they used salt to preserve food. So far, she seemed satisfied with all of the new knowledge that she soaked up like a sponge, but one thing.

"A monkey, why don't you have a monkey?" With this question, she turned to Hongjoong rather than Seonghwa. She stared the captain down with a withering look as if extremely displeased by the lack of a monkey on board. Seonghwa comfortingly rubbed her shoulder as his mother that was walking next to Hongjoong behind them giggled into her hand.

According to Hongjoong, Seonghwa had her smile, and now that his husband had mentioned it to him, he saw it.

"Isn't Wooyoung monkey enough? Why do you complain, he is right over there!" Hongjoong pointed at the man in question that was sitting on some barrels with San and Yunho. At the call, he gasped dramatically, ready to fight had San not held him back by his chest. Judging from how his fingers sneakily slipped underneath Wooyoung's partly open shirt, he had planned that out.

Seonghwa rolled his eyes at them.

"You are such a mean captain; your crew aren't monkeys! Do you call Ddeonghwa a monkey, too?! Brobro... You can come home at any time. I won't call you a monkey." Very serious, she ran her little thumb over the back of his hand in a gesture she had seen him do to his mom before. Seonghwa nearly melted into a puddle, absolutely devastated over the attempt.

"No, he doesn't, sweetie. Your dad is always very nice to me. I also call Wooyoung a monkey sometimes." Seonghwa threw a wink over his shoulder to make sure that Hongjoong knew he was on his side. The captain chuckled at him.

"You do?! Oh no... Granny, Dada is such a bad influence... I think we should take Ddeonghwa back with us." Very concerned, Tikki held her Joong plushie closer to her chest. Its little face that was painted with their scars squished against her collarbone. She had the adults laughing again.

They reached the place where San, Wooyoung, and Yunho were lazing around under the excuse of having guests over soon. Yunho slipped from his barrel smoothly to kneel down and open his arms wide for Tikki to run into. She immediately did, not looking back even once as she snuggled into the grip of the gentle giant. Yunho lifted her up in his arms as he sat down again, letting her cling to him like a sticky small plant.

San poked her cheeks with a coo. She poked him back, very interested in the dimples on his face. He smiled an especially sweet smile for her so that she could dig her finger into them.

While she was busy discussing important things with the crew and showing off her bracelet that had Yunho calling out for Mingi, Hongjoong turned to the other two again. Luckily, Seonghwa's mother did not look too uncomfortable with the situation, accepting her unfamiliar surroundings easily. He was glad that she felt safe. She certainly was aboard his ship.

"I have a question. We considered taking Tikki on a little adventure - completely safe, of course - someday in the near future. Would you consider letting her go with us? I know that a ship is not the best of all places to take her, but since you are her caretaker now, I wanted to ask for your consent formally. It can also wait if you want."

Hongjoong waited with his hands hooked onto his belt casually. Seonghwa was taking turns between monitoring Tikki and the laughing men near them and listening to their conversation.

"Oh, that's fine with me. I don't doubt your credibility in that regard, Hongjoong. You have proven to protect my son well so that I would trust you with your own kid any day. Actually, it comes together nicely. Yonghwan asked me to visit him a while ago so we could spend some time together."

Seonghwa softly smiled at that statement. He remembered that Hongjoong still had to take the man to a pretty island for a week so that they could catch up on their honeymoon after all this time.

"Savvy. Then we will come by and tell you when it is time to take her, and you can spend time with your husband for as long as you please. Since she is getting older, I consider taking her in more often, anyway. Then you could share your days at his side, too."

Seonghwa's mother nodded.

"It is not the time for that yet, but yes, one day I will consider it. For now, I like spending time with her and will be happy to see her back home in one piece after your journey. Then she can tell me everything about pirates and what they do all day long."

She said it innocently, but Seonghwa's eyes still widened as he glanced at Hongjoong. He would not allow Tikki to hear anything weird while she was on board. She was a literal child.

Hongjoong's smug smirk was kept private enough that the woman between them did not notice, but Seonghwa sure did. He glared at his husband until he turned away with a giggle.

"Thank you then. Now, shall we go back to our tour?"

Hongjoong went to collect Tikki again so that they could resume with their previous walk. The pirates that were busy doting on her at the moment sadly said bye and went right to arguing about monkeys as if she had never been there. Seonghwa gave them a fond smile.

"I really see how much you fit in here. At first, I was worried, not seeing the pirate in you, but now that I am here, it's a good picture. You look good with the sea behind your back, son."

Seonghwa's chest warmed at her gentle support. She had worried so much for him at the beginning of their journey, when he had first come home bruised and beaten up, with horrors painted in his eyes and desperate love for a pirate that kept him going overshadowing all fear. He would have been worried, too, if he had been in her place. Yet, she had not given up on him and always waited for him to come back despite her worries.

He knew that it had been hard on her after losing his father, too. Tikki was her only anchor in those dark hours of uncertainty.

"I'm also really happy here. We have had a few difficult fights, but I adore the place I've found here. And now that the big issue in our lives is resolved, I'm very excited to go on more adventures with these men."

Seonghwa's mother nodded indulgently, following Hongjoong into the sickbay where they found Hojun as well as Jongho and Yeosang as they were discussing their artificial limbs. Some time had passed since they had returned from the dead world, but Yeosang was still working on adjusting. Jongho had both of them update him on their comfort with his inventions regularly so that he could improve them.

Tikki was very invested in the discussion and wanted to look at Yeosang's prosthesis in detail. Her little mind was not too weirded out by the thought of a man with only one hand, and she had no problem to pull and inspect his cut wrist curiously.

Seonghwa wondered what she would do when she grew up. She certainly had the vibe of a pirate, but she loved baking lots, too. Now, she was really interested in the medical field.

Maybe she would become a Yunho.

"Yes, I can see that. I never viewed you as getting weaker in those years. Whenever you came back, you seemed even more powerful, even wilder. It's beautiful, seeing you grow up like this."

Seonghwa sometimes wondered. He had a feeling that Hongjoong had gotten softer with him around in many aspects. At the same time, Seonghwa had adjusted, too. He could confidently say that he had exceeded Hongjoong in some aspects regarding his darkness and that Hongjoong was the better person to ask in some gentler aspects. They had balanced each other out on their journey and became a team that was lacking in only a few things.

"Thanks mum. I also think that going back to him after that first time was the best decision I ever made."

She hummed as she watched Tikki fight with Hongjoong, as they always did, both yelling at each other without actually meaning their words. It was fun to see, and it amused Yeosang greatly. He kept feeding into the fire, repeatedly taking Tikki's side, and put her up to even more wild accusations.

Hongjoong, of course, was not the best dad, but he knew when to stop. After a while, he conceded and gave up to come over to sulk as he hugged Seonghwa. Tikki triumphantly went back to asking Hojun about his leg.

"You've been smiling an awful lot today, Hwa," Hongjoong murmured pressed against his side. His voice was low enough that Tikki would not hear and demand to be cuddled, too, but it had his mother laughing quietly.

"Of course. I have my mum here, my husband, my husband's adorable kid..."

"She kind of is your kid by now, too, you know? She referred to you as her father before."

Seonghwa muffled his laughter in Hongjoong's hair that was in a ponytail again today. The thought had crossed his mind before since he was completely whipped for the little girl and her antics. The thought of her being Hongjoong's and his unofficial offspring tickled that side once more.

"I know. I can't deny that it sometimes feels like it, yeah. Even if she is far too old for that. When did you even get her?"

"I was still sixteen and very much stupid. Liv was older than me by a few years."

When Seonghwa had been sixteen, he had barely had his first kiss. Certainly not a whole baby.

"Similar to me, actually. I had Hwa when I was fourteen."

They had to chuckle at the similarities. Oddly enough, that was something to bond over.

They resumed their peaceful little walk with Tikki after she had said bye to Yeosang. They went to see the last few crew members that she had not met yet and left it to Dahan to explain Liar's Dice to her as they leaned on the railing and looked out over the sea.

Seonghwa's mother looked refreshed and full of new spirits. The news of everybody making it back safely had alleviated her by a great deal. Now that the magic in their lives was gone, she at least only had to worry about the navy and bounty hunters that were out for their heads. They were no little threat but seemed far more mundane compared to the struggles they had gone through because of Liv and the umbras.

Seonghwa was staring at the shadow at his feet that would never move and take on his face ever again.

"I prepared a little present for you, Mama Park. I can get it whenever you want to leave." Hongjoong pushed his dark hair back when the wind tousled it. Seonghwa's mother looked out over the horizon and towards the sun that was slowly setting. It bathed the water in an orange hue and made all of their eyes shimmer.

"We will go soon. I want to be home before nightfall, and you should set sail soon, too."

Seonghwa nodded as he stared at her face, memorising her every feature before they would leave again for a while. He would draw her later.

Hongjoong sprung off to get the box with money they had already exchanged for her. It was enough to last her through the harsh winter but not too much to rise suspicions against her. It might as well have been a gift from Yonghwan.

"Should I accompany you back home?"

She gently shook her head, their eyes meeting. Seonghwa found hers full of love.

"No, it's fine. You have to go on your next adventure. Have fun and tell me about it soon."

Seonghwa smiled brightly at her, giving her a big and warm hug of appreciation. She responded to it easily, not flinching even once as she wrapped her arms around him. Her fingers settled on his back faintly, not touching near his wound.

"I will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And end! Like end end. End end end.
> 
> Okay not fully end xD I already mentioned to some of you in my comments that I would write one shots, and so far I have planned for eight (8!!) of them. I will upload them one by one and they will be for the backstories of each main crew member (except Hwa, duh) and then also their journey with Tikki! Can't wait.
> 
> Also, I'm asking you all to fill out a little google form for me of you have time ^^ It's a survey where you can just give me a bit of feedback so I can consider your thoughts on this series in the one shots! There might be more even ^^ This is the link for it, it's also on my Twitter (Susimau_s)
> 
> https://forms.gle/ESoHnZDb9nPTHpDq6
> 
> Alright! Now, what else do I plan? I'm still writing that little one shot sequel for Crown, no, I haven't forgotten that. And either after the one shot series or maybe even before, I will start my new Jongsang story which will be kinda Steampunk-y! I promise it will be fun (my kind of fun)
> 
> In all, I thank everybody out of my full heart who made it until here. I appreciated every single one of you, and I had so much fun writing this. Really, I met lots of great people, felt welcome in the writer community and as an atiny ^^ I hope I will see some of you again in the future, and I wish the best to anybody else. Thank you lots for joining me in this, I would have been lonely without you guys!
> 
> Everybody stay safe and healthy! My endless thanks to you and I hope you all enjoyed it!!
> 
> Best Wishes
> 
> Susimau


End file.
